


In Between Worlds

by Vicky19



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Elena Gilbert, Children of Time, Council Of Earth, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destruction of Earth, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Elena Gilbert's life changed forever when she was eight years old, no one knew what or the changes that happened in Elena's life because she kept up the appearances.But what happens when Mystic Falls gang and she get whisked away into a place where Elena's identities stop being held separate?What will she do? What will Mystic Falls think of her now? And what is this about aliens, time travel and Death Wave?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert & Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert & Jeremy Gilbert & Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert & Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert & Nadia Petrova, Elena Gilbert & Original Male Character(s), Elena Gilbert/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Meeting The New Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea came to me when I started re-watched the Vampire Diaries while working on Be Somebody series, check it out if you want.
> 
> This idea of Elena being a BAMF character and interacting with other fandoms, I have started writing a variety of such stories that I might in the future publish.
> 
> Warning it's not proofread, I might make some changes!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Elena Gilbert was eight years old when she realized she wasn’t like her friends but how did that happened?

Well she had a fight with Caroline, Bonnie and Matt about something childish when she run off from the usual road the four best friends usually took to return from school and found herself in the woods surrounding the area of Mystic Falls.

Little Elena walked kicking leafs and sticks of wood while sniffing and wiping her nose and face with her hands and then her hands on her clothes. She angrily flicked her hair that got in her face.

When she stumbled before a blue box that wrote “POLICE” she took a step back and studied when the door of the box flunked open revealing a man dressed in leather jacket and a blonde woman with the British flag on her shirt.

“This isn’t Mars! That’s Earth!” The leather-jacket-man said with displeasure and then looked down at her.

“Hello!” He said with a British accent and Elena just got scared and started running away but the man run after her promising that he wasn’t a threat when he caught up to her and grabbed her then she let out a yell;

“LET ME GO!”

Suddenly a transparent blue force threw the man and the woman couple feet away from the scared girl that had curled in a fetus position covering her head with her hands shaking.

The newcomers looked at each other and slowly walked up to her.

“We aren’t going to hurt you. I’m the Doctor and this is my friend Rose Tyler, might telling us where and when are we?”

“Um…2000? United States? Who are you?” Elena asked confused and terrified the weird guy and girl.

“Ah! Great! I took us five years into the past…” The weird man exclaimed in displeasure.

“What?” Elena asked confused and scared.

“Time Travel.” The girl said with a happy tone and made Elena looked at the box behind her in wonder.

“What is time travel?” Elena asked the Rose and then guy who smiled at Rose and the Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

“Want to come with us?” The Doctor asked her and Elena for some reason trusted him and she thought of the fight with her friends and how she thought that their friendship was done. Anyhow she always felt like an outsider, why? Because she was joined their friends group in a year ago while they were already friends since diapers because Elena was homeschooled.

And just like that an adventure started; Elena would get to go on trips with the Doctor and his various companions for the following eight years…or so it looked to the public but for Elena; it was thousands of years and experiences.

The Doctor and Rose with Jack had focused on her powers and studied them, TORCHWOOD and UNIT agreed to unite their resources to study her with her consent and just like that she learned all about vampires, werewolves, witches and doublegangers and curses.

Her powers?

None.

She just had them or so they thought….

During one of the many teleportation tests Elena teleported instead of outside of the room to the future, to 2149 to an empty jail cell. At that time Elena was fifteen years old.

The jail cell door opened and she saw a guard looking at her weirdly not recognizing her when she was asked who was she and said;

“I’m Elena Sommers.” She quickly lied and then looked at her attire she was dressed in a pain white tank top, grey tracksuit pants, black army boot and a deep blue bottom up shirt that was opened and in its arms had the letter “UN 9010”. The guard took her abruptly by the arm and dragged her outside saying how they were sending them to the ground and not killing them.

“How you are not in the system, Miss Sommers?” The guard asked her suspicious.

“I’m an orphan, sir.” Elena lied perfectly spitting the lie she and the Doctor had come up in case she ever gets lost. To play orphan girl Elena Sommers that is looking for her parents. And once the Doctor realizes she’s missing she will look for her under those three words; orphan Elena Sommers.

“Makes sense why you’re not on the list, you’re a forbidden child. Sorry for your existence but this is your chance for a new life.” The guard said to her and she nodded not showing how confused she was.

The guard turned out to use her as his way in the drop ship and that was the beginning of the end, of seven years of fighting for survival on a planet that was supposed to be home and alliance with the surviving tribes. Years of fighting what previous generations bestowed upon the human race.

Elena was one of the 100 teens sent to the ground after 97 years of leaving in its orbit after a nuclear apocalypse. Only to cause a second and a third killing the planet for good but I’m getting ahead of myself.

Elena became part of Skaikru and tried to keep track of all the events she knew she could alter once the Doctor found her, she waited for him, she played along till he showed up…he never did.

Three months in, she stopped hoping but kept cataloging everything in her notebook, names, dates and places. She went exploring on her own when she could slip away since she wasn’t an important figure and she uncovered ruins of what people had left behind. She found bunkers and underground tunnels, she catalog them all…something in her told her she was doing what she was always meant to do, born to do. In one of those bunkers she realized it was an old American TORCHWOOD base and she knew all the codes thanks to Captain Jack Harkness, and she found her files and her disappearance report. She read how there hypothesis of her powers was the fact that her lineage was of a witchy descent called Travelers and they specialized in time travel themselves but the results of that was inconclusive to say the least since she didn’t match all the criteria, she went above and beyond in some cases.

That confused her. She kept going through them and trying to fix this place as her base of operation and even attempted to sent an SOS signal to the past with machinery she found but nothing worked, she only set fire to useless pieces of metal. But she wasn’t giving up, but trouble swept her away from her first goal…

By now Skaikru had become part of the Trikru Clans because their leader Clarke married Trikru’s Commander Lexa and Elena also got married with the 2nd in command of the Shallow Valley Clan, George Razar, one of the two guys Skaikru had firstly captured when they arrived to Earth because Lincoln and George got caught and tortured but Octavia and Elena helped them escape.

It was then that Elena was yet again surprised;

George had secrets of his own, his entire family had, they were like her…they called themselves Elemental Guardians gifted people tasked by the Spirits to protect the Earth and the Universe. Elemental and Guardians in general were drawn to one another like a magnet and George was indeed magnetized.

He was a good companion he didn’t pressure Elena and respected her, couple months into the new alliance the adults came and fucked shit up by committing genocide to Shallow Valley Clan putting Elena and George in the middle of a controversy and Elena’s loyalty to the Clans to be in question. She had to choose Skaikru or Finn, the person who pulled the trigger from her Clan, she gave in and chose Finn to be sacrificed as a punishment. Raven never forgiven her but it ensured their survival so Elena could bare it so nobody else would…a pact Bellamy, Clarke and her had done one night laying bleeding and dying in the woods after Trikru had attacked them.

George’s and her relationship was tested yet George understood her, he was just caught off guard too. George then decided to teach her everything he knew about people like them. Which included taking to a bunker that George’s family guarded with every document that survived the apocalypse they kept adding to the catalogues for the past 98 years.

Two years in and Elena found out she was pregnant with twins, two girls. She was terrified, she was seventeen years old by now and George was twenty two, he tried to calm her down and help her through it as much as he was able. His family and Lincoln were the only Shadow Clan survivors and were fully integrated into Skaikru Clan because of Elena, Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia.

Elena gave birth after eight months to two girls and named them Miranda Rose and Talia Jenna Razar.

Then Praimfaya came and went and Elena, George, their daughters and his mother and sister found themselves staying on the ground with Clarke and then Madi for six years making a community and a family. Talia and Miranda were six when a ship appeared out of nowhere and threatened their little community and almost killing the children as the adults tried to keep the only livable place on Earth…well livable!

It was after they failed to do so that they gathered the entire human race, those who survived, on a ship and put them to cryogenic sleep for 125 years…all except Monty, Harper and George’s and Elena’s kids because their pods malfunctioned and didn’t work. Talia, Miranda grew up alongside Jordan and their Aunt and Uncle and only went under the cryogenic sleep when they were 22 years old and Jordan put all of them just like his father had instructed him.

One hundred and three years later Elena and George are being awoken by their now adult daughters, the reunion was teary and filled with regret and guilt. Monty had found the planet Becca was referring to, Sanctum. They came face to face with another challenge that they destroyed yet those who survived they submitted to Clarke’s and Bellamy’s rule.

It was Elena’s and George’s 126th wedding anniversary and they were dancing to music in their courters when she heard the long awaited sound, the TARDIS.

Elena said goodbye to George and her children who wanted to stay behind and help lead a new dawn on the human race but George and the girls could teleport to see her if they wanted because the Doctor gave them a Time Vortex Manipulator because he felt guilty for leaving their mother lost for so long but it was a point in time that he nor the TARDIS could change or access.

Elena had forgiven him and was then told that she might look like twenty two years old (herself too making her the same age as her daughters) but she needed to look eight years younger which meant it was Perception Filters time.

Being send back to Mystic Falls after seeing the Earth being destroyed and being one of the many causes made her feel like an alien.

She acted out the part, she became friendly with Stefan and Damon, she allowed them to flirt with her but she didn’t reciprocated and always wore her wedding ring, a silver band, George made out the cuffs that were holding him when they first met and he had written his name and later added their daughters’ names around it.

When Klaus and his sister became the constant residents of the town and Rebeakah was getting on Elena’s nerves and so were Damon and Stefan because now their love for her…or at least the unrequited love for her or longing for love from someone that looked like Katherine pissed her off…She was getting tired of all of this and she couldn’t handle another death, she missed her family and her friends…she missed life back there, she missed the Doctor and all the others. All of this contributed her to start reaching burnout when this happened….

Everyone was in class and the topic of history had gone off the rails to straight environmental debate and what people of the past thought about preserving the planet. When Elena got triggered she stood up and run out.

In the bathroom she sobbed and deactivated her Perception filter for good as she took off her long shirt and stayed with the tank top, she saw her scars, from the years in 2149 and all her adventures with the Doctor. She lifted her shirt and saw the stretch marks from being pregnant with twins and she sobbed, she didn’t see Rebeakah staring at her in total shock.

Elena slid down the wall as she started hitting her head on the wall, full force slamming it, chanting;

“It’s all my fault!”

“You bare it so no one else have to!”

Rebeakah watched her as she became a sobbing mess and how she clutched onto that unfashionable ring as she started to kiss it and saying three names;

“George”

“Talia”

“Miranda”

Over and over again.

It seemed to calm her down slowly and Rebeakah didn’t care enough to ask but she needed to let Klaus know of this.

It was during Home Economics couple weeks later when the topic of public breastfeeding was brought on the debate between students when Elena and Daren started to heatedly argue;

“Showing one’s boobs in the public is inappropriate!” Daren exclaimed.

“Oh! Really? Then your mother should have left you to starve then! It’s known that newborns don’t eat in a pattern not in the first few weeks or months, and the woman’s breast lactate milk for as long as she breastfeeds her child, but in the first few weeks after birth the woman’s breast lactate even when they hear another baby’s cries also you can’t control when their breasts are going to fill up! You either watch her pump milk in public or breastfeed her kid! Although in my opinion both of those things shouldn’t be frowned upon, it’s stupid and a human function of a body that provided you with life in the first place!” Elena ranted loudly and angrily at Daren’s face that by the end the teacher had to grab Elena’s shoulders and gentle move her away from a gaping and terrified Daren.

“That’s enough Miss Gilbert, although I appreciate your knowledge and enthusiasm but your tone wasn’t proper.” The teacher lectured.

“Proper? His beliefs weren’t proper, they’re misogynistic! I feel pity that you are one of the reasons your mother pees herself whenever she sneezes now! Yeah yeah I’ll show myself out!” Elena said as she pointed her finger to Daren and then gathered her things and left.

Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Rebeakah exchanged a confused look before they paid attention back to class.

Elena walked home only to find her daughters and George waiting for her in her room.

“Hi mum!” Talia said as she rushed to hug her, her blue eyes, her father’s eyes, and brown hair were in curls and Elena hugged her back breathing in her scent of her younger baby.

“Hi!” Miranda said in relief once Talia stopped hugging her, Miranda had black auburn hair and dark brown eyes, her mother’s eyes.

“My love!” George exclaimed as he embraced her and they kissed before they held each other again and soon that embrace turned into a group hug for the Razar/ Gilbert family.

“How are you guys here?” Elena asked her husband and daughters.

“We decided to leave Sanctum, nothing’s wrong, ma, it’s just we miss you and we already lost twenty years worth of time and we want to be close, so we are moving to the house next door with dad.” Miranda said with a calming voice once Elena opened her mouth to ask what was happening in Sanctum.

“Alright, income?” Elena asked worried and George smiled;

“I might have been born and raised in 2149 but my entire family was born here, the house is in my family’s name and as for a job I got one as a Camera Operator at the local news station and the girls…well Talia is a barista and Miranda will work as the assistant of Mayor Lockwood.” George said smiling to his relived wife. The Razar family moved to the house next door and they started the process of unpacking things they brought.

Three hours later and Elena had cooked them a hot meal as they ate as a family in their new kitchen when Elena got a call from Stefan looking for her, she didn’t answer him and continue spending time with her family.

It was late at night as George and Elena sat on their bed in the master bedroom holding each other dressed in her pjs that were in her stuff from 2149…or what was salvaged actually, when Talia and Miranda walked in saying goodnight.

Elena was jolted awake from a nightmare when she realized she was still in her husband’s house and not her own…she felt giddy for having a secret and decided to go back to sleep when she noticed Talia’s whimpers from her room.

Elena’s motherly instincts kicked in, she walked inside her younger daughter’s room only to see Talia trashing in her bed from a nightmare when Miranda walked in…

“She has a nightmare, mama, I need to wake her up.” Miranda said as she walked over to Talia’s bed but Elena stopped Miranda and walked to Talia instead.

“Honey, it’s mama, you’re safe sweetie! You’re home with me!” She whispered as she soothingly rubbed Talia shoulders only for Talia to jumped up and with telekinesis through her mother across the room.

“TALIA! IT’S MAMA!” Miranda exclaimed in shock as she rushed to her mum and George showed up with his sword drawn only to see a sobbing Talia apologizing and his wife and Miranda on the floor across the room.

“Nightmare, papa.” Talia sobbed.

“I’m sorry, ma! I’m so so sorry.” Talia continued sobbing in her dad’s arms and Elena walked up to her limping a little and hugged her tight.

The sun found the Razar family sleeping in a bed holding onto each other.

Elena woke up first at the sound of her daughter Talia coughing and sniffing and worried that her daughter might got sick but she saw Talia crying.

“Tal? What’s wrong?” Elena asked her younger daughter.

“I just realized it’s Jordan’s birthday…I miss him…he’s family.” Talia said as she looked at the baby picture of Jordan, Talia and Miranda during a Unity Day celebration. Talia dressed in the Shallow Valley Clan’s flag colors, Miranda in an old USA flag, Jordan was dressed in the Skaikru flag and Monty was dressed in the old South Korean merged with the Irish and US flag paying respect to his heritage while Harper was dressed with a hoodie with the old Canadian flag mixed with the Skaikru flag.

Elena saw that picture and wiped a few tears that spilled in her eyes but she jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Might take this with me today?” Elena asked Talia who nodded and gave her the photo and Elena folded and put it on her shirt’s pocket on her chest and Talia smiled.

“So today they are going to be near my heart because I miss them too. They were my family and I’m eternally grateful for raising you two.” Elena said with a kind smile as she kissed Talia cheek and Talia hugged her mother.

The Razar family got ready together and ate breakfast once that was set and done Elena sneaked to school avoiding Jeremy and Alaric who almost saw her getting out of the house next to theirs.

She didn’t bother changing the ring on her finger…she never did…everyone thought it was a plain ring…a jewelry.

No one would prepare her for what was coming next…

Klaus was back in town and he had come to school to ask her to donate more blood for his hybrids when it happened;

The Scooby Doo gang were having a verbal fight over Elena donating more blood with Klaus and Rebeakah when an earthquake made everyone look at their right and saw a bright yellow line…

Elena recognized it…a time rift!

“MOVE AWAY!” She yelled as she grabbed Rebeakah’s hand but the line expended and sucked them all inside, spitting them down at a rocky floor.

Elena stood up and recognized her surroundings in nano-seconds;

“Tondc!” She whispered shocked as she looked around her in wonder and happiness in her eyes.

But her eyes landed on a hooded figure pointing he arrow as her and her friends.

“Don’t shoot! I’m Elena Razar, wife to George Razar, part of the Shallow Valley Clan and Skaikru.” She exclaimed as she held her hands up in surrender and the figure lowered his weapon and took off his mask and Elena smiled in happiness.

“LINCOLN?!”

“ELENA? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with Bellamy trying to keep Pike inside Arkadia?”

“I’m a future version of myself. It’s so good to see you…it’s been years.” Elena said as she hugged him and Lincoln baffled hugged her back.

“I’m glad to see you too…wait how long?” Lincoln asked surprised.

“One hundred and twenty five years?” Elena said hesitantly and Lincoln gaped at her.

“A lot happens, Lin, so many things…so much death…I wish I could change but I mustn’t…it will destroy the time continuum.” Elena explained to Lincoln and he nodded.

“Agh…time travel something I’ll never get used to it….I’m glad that the Doctor time stranded you in 2149!” Lincoln said chuckling as he wobbled his eyebrows and Elena laughed.

“Actually I time stranded myself while trying to teleport, Lin…and he tried to find me but it’s a set point of time and 2149 is literarily locked and off limits for Time Travelers and Time Agents it took so much for Jack to find me even a huge Quantum Computer couldn’t zero in on me.” Elena said laughing and Lincoln let a loud “Ha!” before he started laughing.

Elena looked at him for a little bit before hugging him again that action made him stop laughing and he looked concerned.

“El? Why so many hugs?”

“Because I’ve missed you…Octavia managed to make your dream of a United Earth come true…she united Trikru and Skaikru and named Wonkru and we even found Becca’s backup planet and concur it too! But it was hard, Lincoln…really hard…”Elena tried to tell Lincoln with a happy smile but her eyes teared up.

“But I don’t get to see that…do I? I die at some point…When Elena? When do I die?” Lincoln asked her worried.

“Today…Pike executes you before Octavia’s eyes…she then starts training and becomes the most fearful assassin…they called her Skairipa…meaning Death from above…she then graduated to Blodreina…meaning the Red Queen…She was merciless but thanks to her we survived Praimfaya…Bellamy thought your death broke her but in truth…it was what fueled her fire for survival and forced us to survive…she…she truly remarkable leader…despite killing…We all killed and have blood on our hands…”

“No! You were never meant to be called Fleimkepa, Elena! You were never should have been the key to bring down ALLIE…You were never meant to die and turn into a Natblida in order to upload the virus in ALLIE’s core…”

“Listen if I die protecting our people then it’s the most honorable death, Heda Lexa would have been proud her people went down fighting a racist piece of shit. We, you and I, are Grounders no matter if you were born and raised in the Sky and I on the Ground, we are one clan and we fight till death.” Lincoln told her serious and with emphasis in his words before he hugged her tight.

“May we meet again! I love you and Octavia so much! Goodbye my sister, never give up! Oso Gonplei nou ste odon! Not yet not ever! Ste yui! Oso throu daun ogeda.” **_(Our Fight isn’t over. Stay strong! We fight together!)_** Lincoln said with a proud voice as he held Elena’s shoulders as Elena cried and nodded finished the saying Trikru said before parting ways for battle.

“Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, nou fir wamplei in, em bilaik stoda kom nes soujon noumou!” **_(May we meet again,do not fear death, for it is only the beginning of the next journey.)_** Elena said while she tried to stop herself from crying but failed and by the end of it she was crying.

“It’s okay…” Lincoln told her as he grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it tight.

“I thought I had made peace with your death but I guess not…” She said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

“It’s okay, I’ll go out with a bang I hope at least.”

“Yeah…at the back of your head…” Elena said with a sarcastic tone and Lincoln raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry but you brought it upon on yourself, Lin.” Elena said a little self-conscious but had a small smile on her face and Lincoln smiled and hugged her again.

Just then Lincoln saw the others;

“Um…not to break up the reunion and goodbye, but who the fuck are they?” Lincoln asked confused as he kept hugging Elena.

“Oh! Shit! Totally forgot about them…No offense guys…Lincoln I want you to meet the Salvatore bros, Stefan and Damon. Then we have Niklaus and his sister Rebeakah Mikaelson and then we have my childhood best friends Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon. And lastly we have my guardian Alaric Saltzman and my cousin slash adoptive brother Jeremy Gilbert. We got sucked in from a time rift meaning that we can do something to prevent it but I don’t know what. Guys, meet my brother in everything but blood and…” Elena introduced them while Lincoln held her in his arms and smiled but then cut her off as she was about to introduce her to him.

“And cousin in law” Lincoln cut in with a smile.

“What?” Elena asked confused and shocked.

“George is my maternal cousin.” Lincoln said as he smiled and Elena smiled more brightly.

“Alright, guys, meet my brother in everything but blood and my cousin in law and marriage, Lincoln Witelight. A person I considered my family before he was biologically my family but I’m glad he is.” Elena said smiling and Lincoln picked her up and twirled her around before squeezing her some more.

“How did you guys met? And who is George?” Stefan asked confused and a little uncomfortable.

“Well it’s a long story…”

“Not so much dude! When she was eight she met an alien that asked her if she wanted to travel with him and she did and through it all she realized she had powers. She started being trained to use them to protect the Earth but one day a training session went wrong and instead of teleporting in another room she teleported through time, to 2149. If I learned anything from her, she and I aren’t allowed to tell you our planets future….what you see is set in stone and Elena here tried to change it. Anyways, in order for her people and my people to co-exist our leaders had to marry but once Clarke and Lexa got married, Lexa was reminded that two inter-clan weddings forge the unity between clans so my cousin volunteered to marry her and she volunteer to be married in order for a peace treaty to be signed and our clans to co-exist, George is my cousin and Elena’s husband. See? Not a long story, El.” Lincoln explained as he protectively stood next to Elena.

Elena watched as the faces of her friends changed between shock and confusion before finally their jaws dropping to the ground and a look of betrayal to cross over the Salvatore Bros.

“I know you have questions and your entire world view was shaken but we need to hide because I can’t meet my past self at any cost or else…well from what I heard there is a huge boom and limps fly everywhere…don’t want to experience and check if it’s true or not. Follow me! Lincoln I’m going to miss you so so so much but you can’t come with us, you are meant to die today. Thank you for your sacrifice, truly!” Elena told with a serious tone as she started walking towards the TORCHWOOD base she had uncovered when she was younger but not before turning to say a last and honest goodbye to Lincoln who put his hood back on and nodded as he armed his bow and continue guarding the perimeter.

The Mystic Falls gang followed quietly until Elena stopped before a bunker that was hidden under tree branches and rocks, she used her rock bending and telekinesis to remove them from the entrance then put her palm on the palm scanner that scanned her hand and then unlocked the massive door.

The supernatural beings watched Elena like hawks in awe and disbelief while she guided them and then used her powers.

“Would you ever tell us?” Caroline asked first once the door shut behind them and lights started to automatically come up and they saw a proper base with computers running simulations and scanners beeping.

“No. I never wanted any of you vampires and the everything know about this, Earth is better off without you guys knowing. Of course we do have various breeds of vampires, witches and werewolves in the Council of Earth, you particularly weren’t meant to know, you were meant for a different destiny…not equally exciting if you ask me but valiant nonetheless. Because thanks to you all the supernatural world was in check enough to be allowed a voice in 2036 but you have long road of improvement to go before you are even remotely worthy enough.” Elena told them with a serious face as she walked around the base checking the scanners for any anomalies.

“What?” Caroline exclaimed offended.

“Don’t be offended Caroline, you can’t always be in the know with everything. Trust me if you were always aware of what transpired in the world you would have gone mad…Imagine having past, present and infinite numbers of potential futures in your head, it drives you insane and confused. Thankfully, I have my family and Council to ground me when I have episodes.” She said as she typed on the massive computer.

“What family, Elena? Do you mean me and Ric?” Jeremy asked a little hurt and Elena looked at him.

“No, I’m sorry Jeremy, but for me, last time I saw you it was two billion one hundred and thirty five years ago…Yes, I consider you part of my lineage but my family is my husband, my daughters and my people…which are my clan and the Doctor and our friends. People who were with me through countless battles through the years, people who I saw die either in my arms or while as I was holding their loved ones who screamed their names, or who were lost and forgotten in history and died alone before my eyes, people who didn’t thought of their own selfish reasons or brooded their existence, people who stood up and fought, people who protected this universe until their dying breaths, people who I have identical scars with because we’ve been held imprisoned, tortured and experimented on together, people who we share the same amount of blood on our hands because we killed to protect our own, people who held each other when we broke down because the war broke us and drove us insane. I have their names forever imprinted in my head and on that wall over there along with their pictures. Those people are my family.” Elena said with a harden tone but as she spoke her eyes watered and she bit her lips to keep them from trembling and then pointed at the wall with the framed pictures and name tags.

As she turned around and continued typing on the computer to keep herself from breaking down crying, she was stronger than that.

Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and the rest walked towards the wall curiously.

Klaus started reading the names;

**_ “Clara Oswin Oswald” _ **

**_ “Winnie Clearance” _ **

**_ “Oswin Oswald.” _ **

**_ “Isabella Osgood” _ **

**_ “Rose Tyler” _ **

**_ “Pete Tyler” _ **

**_ “Jackie Tyler” _ **

**_ “Tony Tyler” _ **

**_ “Yolanda Petrova” _ **

**_ “Keilline Petrova” _ **

**_ “Dimitri Petrova” _ **

**_ “Harriet Jones” _ **

**_ “Mickey Smith” _ **

**_ “Martha Jones-Smith” _ **

**_ “Sarah Jane Smith” _ **

**_ “Luke Smith” _ **

**_ “Sky Smith” _ **

**_ “Rani Chandra-Langer” _ **

**_ “Clyde Langer” _ **

**_ “Maria Jackson” _ **

**_ “Donna Noble-Temple” _ **

**_ “Daniel Pink” _ **

**_ “Rupert Pink” _ **

**_ “Captain Jack Harkness” _ **

**_ “Ianto Jones” _ **

**_ “Toshiko Sato” _ **

**_ “Wilfred Mott” _ **

**_ “Astrid Peth” _ **

**_ “Gwen Cooper-Williams” _ **

**_ “Rhys Williams” _ **

**_ “Doctor Owen Harper” _ **

**_ “Suzie Costello” _ **

**_ “Rex Matheson” _ **

**_ “Esther Drummond” _ **

**_ “Amelia Pond” _ **

**_ “Rory Williams” _ **

**_ Melody Pond/River Song” _ **

**_ “Bill Potts” _ **

**_ “Nardole” _ **

**_ “Queen Victoria” _ **

**_ “Graham O’Brien” _ **

**_ “Grace O’Brien” _ **

**_ “Ryan Sinclair” _ **

**_ “Yasmin Khan” _ **

**_ “Charlotte 12” _ **

**_ “Wells Jaha” _ **

**_ “Jasper Jordan” _ **

**_ “Becca Franco” _ **

**_ “Miles Shaw” _ **

**_ “Daniel Collins” _ **

**_ “Finn Collins” _ **

**_ “Susan Foreman” _ **

**_ “Jenny Smith” _ **

**_ “George Razar” _ **

**_ “Miranda Razar” _ **

**_ “Talia Razar, the second” _ **

**_ “Talia Razar, the first” _ **

**_ “Isabella Razar” _ **

**_ “Lincoln Witelight” _ **

**_ “Lexa Trikru” _ **

Klaus finished reading and then looked at Elena in shock.

“All these people are dead?” Klaus asked horrified.

“Some yes, others aren’t. Others were erased by the timeline and I’m the only one remembering them.” Elena answered without looking up from the screens.

“Who are Talia Razar, the first and the second? Who is Miranda Razar?” Jeremy asked a little confused.

“The first Talia Razar is my mother in law, the second is my younger daughter and Miranda is my older daughter, twins to be exact.” Elena said without again looking at them.

“The stretch marks I saw…it was of your pregnancy to them!” Rebeakah realized suddenly and Elena turned to look at her shocked.

“I saw you in the bathroom couple weeks ago.” Rebeakah added with a shrug and Elena nodded and went back to her computer screen.

“How is all of this possible? What are you? How can you still be alive after two billion one hundred and thirty five years?” Bonnie asked offended and angry.

“I’m an Elemental Guardian, we can’t die if our mission isn’t complete and my mission is to protect the Earth and its multiverse. I’m able to live so long because of this but my human age is twenty two years old and time travel can save you so much time, Bonnie.” Elena answered as she stood up from the computer chair and walked to a library and took out a book.

“Why are we here?” Damon asked still confused and betrayed.

“Because we got sucked in by a time rift aimed at my biogenetic coding and since all of you have fibers of my DNA on you or inside you, you got sucked inside too, that wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.” Elena said as she rampaged through the book getting frustrated by the second.

“What are you looking for exactly?” Stefan asked her with a similar tone as Damon.

“A reason why was I needed back here…if I’m supposed to be needed it’s a few months in the future…am I supposed to warn Clarke and the Clans of the Death Wave sooner? It must be…” Elena started to answer Stefan’s question but ended up rambling to herself as she got lost in her mind.

“Death wave?” Alaric asked worried and afraid.

“Death wave or Second Nuclear Apocalypse or Praimfaya as I learned it was called. It will be caused by the failing nuclear power plants around the world which will result in a wave of radiation spreading across the world. As a result of the rise in atmospheric radiation, the ground will be uninhabitable for everyone except Nightbloods for the next five years.” Elena told them in a matter of fact town as if they were supposed to know what she was talking about.

“Still not following…” Alaric noted confused and even more afraid.

That made Elena sigh in defeat and stop going through the book and stand up and look at them and say;

“According to historical archives; after the Second Fukushima Disaster on March 14th in 2011, Panacea Power patented a fail-safe system with multiple redundancies. By 2048, two dozen mega reactors were built to withstand any disaster, even a nuclear attack. However, the plants were built to be self-sustaining for only a hundred years. After the first nuclear apocalypse, which occurred in 2052, no one maintained the power plants, so by 2150, the plants started to melt down. By the late February 2150, there will be more than a dozen at-risk plants around the world and 7 are currently burning. Global radiation levels are rising. According to A.L.I.E.'s calculations, an AI system built by Becca Franco, only 96% of the Earth's surface will be uninhabitable in less than six months even for those born in space like most of my people and myself. A.L.I.E. will first detected the issue in four months before using drones to try to attack us. The AI will try to convince Clarke, our Chancellor, our leader, that the best way to save the human race was to digitize them into the City of Light, but Clarke will remain unconvinced and terminates A.L.I.E.”

“Raven Reyes will confirm the rising radiation levels and that they have no more than six months before they would be dead. At first, black rain will start and there would be no drinkable water. Then people will start developing pre-cancerous lesions and the air would become toxic. And finally, a wave of radiation would kill everything in its path. Afterwards, the atmospheric radiation would still be too high for five years for anyone except Nightbloods to live on the ground.” Elena explained to them what she knew to be true and had lived through, her tone was like she was teaching history in High School class…which was semi-true.

The Mystic Falls gang looked utterly terrified and shocked.

“We come from 2009 can’t we change something?” Tyler asked hopeful but Elena’s humorless laughter gave him a negative answer.

“Sure, Tyler, you are welcome to try but it’s a point locked in time, no matter what you do there is no way of averting it. Earth is meant to become uninhabitable by the end of 2256 and then it will be dapped Orphan Planet 55 by the Intergalactic Council and the Council of Earth whoever survives will be stepping done because there is no more Earth to defend. The remaining survivors live on a habitable moon called Alpha discovered by Becca, herself, or as I knew it Sanctum, and its within the Goldlocks zone of a binary star system, a journey that took 75 years to reach and needed 125 years of cryogenic sleep to be induced to the survivors because it took 30 years of research to find the exact location of the moon and those who had habited the moon in 2045 won’t be welcoming. The moon is 77% nitrogen, 22% oxygen, 0.5% argon, 0.2% carbon dioxide and a small amount of unknown and new element that is not located in the periodic table. But again, Tyler, you are a small boy from a small town that is completely not valuable enough to the grand scheme of things.” Elena said with a pessimistic tone which made everyone feel insignificant.

And they were in reality…at least for this part of life.

“What is a Nightblood?” Klaus asked after a small silent break as everyone looked around them lost.

“It’s when one’s blood turns black because of the amount of radiation…I have it too, it doesn’t affect the production of hybrids if that is what you are afraid, all the blood you guys saw was from a blood bank that was stocked with my blood when UNIT and TORCHWOOD trained me and studied my powers from when I was eight up to fifteen years old, the time I appeared here by accident. Now, whatever blood you saw me spill either because I was hit or you drank because you bit me it was altered with a perception filter, you saw it red while it was black, the taste doesn’t change.” Elena said serious as she looked at Klaus, Stefan and Damon in an apologetic tone.

“Perception Filter?” Bonnie asked confused.

Elena just smiled and then she peal a sticker and before the shocked eyes of everyone, the seventeen year-old girl turned to a twenty three year old woman with scars all over her body and Clan tattoos, her skin was whiter than her previous skin tone.

“Radiation poisoning has various effects one’s body including declining of the melanin of one’s body. I take medication my friend Luke Smith created for me and some other turned and not born Nightbloods. It helps regulate the levels of radiation in bloodstream and prevents it from causing us cancer but that isn’t entirely active thus we need to be regularly tested for cancer. I was tested a month ago and came back negative which was a relief. My daughters and husband also go tested but all of them are born Nightbloods in a sense but the cancer cells are inheriting nature. ” Elena said smiling with a sad smile as she put her hair in a ponytail and sat back down as the couch.

“Any other questions or should I try to figure out why are we here? Because honestly your questions are distracting me.” Elena asked as she crossed her legs.

“Um…yeah! A bunch!” Caroline exclaimed in a duh tone and Elena nodded and gesture her to keep talking.

“Okay, we go in turns!” Elena said as she clapped her hands and then everyone sat down and Klaus asked the first question;

“How did you find yourself in this mess?”

“Long story….I was always meant to be in that mess….but the story starts like this, I was eight years old and I had a fight with Bonnie and Caroline…I had just entered the public school troop after being homeschooled for so long, and Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler already had formed a group and I always felt the outsider…I was walking through the woods while being lost in my head when I hit my head on a police box from 1950’s UK and then a man and woman opened its door and asked me when were they. I panicked and run away from them but the man chased me yelling that he wasn’t going to hurt me and because he was like really tall and I was eight and short he caught up with me and grabbed me by my hoodie and waist that was when my powers activated in a sense…I yelled at him to let me go and there was this transparent blue energy came rushing out of me and threw him and the woman feet away from me while this power was released from my body I was left exhausted and shaking, the jerking made my joints and bones hurt like they were shaken and dislocated, I crawled into a ball and covered my head waiting for something. I remember feeling cold and in pain. Then the woman, Rose, approached me and when she touched my back I saw my first vision, her with glowing yellow eyes and energy surrounding her and then death and distraction, then I saw a beach and her hugging the man crying. When the vision ended I had three words stuck in my head, they were screaming; “The Bad Wolf”. I jerked away from her because her touching me left my back numb and tingly like I was zapped with pure energy.” Elena said as she looked at Klaus with a very small smile but you could see the fear deep in her eyes as if she was reliving everything in front of her and Klaus and the others were gone from her view.

“She asked me what year it was and I felt sort of safe, I never understood why I trusted her so easily after what I saw…I saw her future, I answered her questions and then the man started speaking to me in a kind voice, he introduced himself as the Doctor, and then told me about time travel. I felt this tugging feeling…you know the feeling that you should be doing one thing and the voice in your heads screams at you to do it? That feeling, he asked me if I wanted one trip and one trip turned to many, he would always bring me back five minutes after my past self was gone. When I was nine years old though we had gone to a planet called Calliandrea and we saw some sort of Olympic Games but in an Intergalactic scale and we were in the year 6001 when I slipped away from the festivities looking for a bathroom since I had drank too much of sour cherry juice the TARDIS had given me since I was way underage for any drinks they gave in the games, when I saw this woman robbing an alien and when she spotted me she stopped and acted so scared of me, she shook as she gave the alien what she stole back claiming that he had dropped it and then apologized to me as if I was someone who would hurt her. I was confused to say the least, she introduced herself as Yolanda Petrova…which confused me because she said it as if I was supposed to know what that meant. I lamely asked her if she knew where the bathroom was and she guided me to it and waited until I was done, when I was washing my hands she looked at me and commented how young I look and how happy I was. She seemed sad and I asked her if she knew me and laughed and said that we were family. She then gave me a piece of paper with the name Keilline Petrova and the name Captain Jack Harkness, Yolanda told me that Keilline was her paternal grandmother and that Jack could help me come into contact with her and later Yolanda herself. She also told me to demand of the Doctor to take me to UNIT and TORCHWOOD bases in Cardiff and London and start training because I had power within me that could be used to save innocents.” Elena kept talking sharing her story with the others and Klaus’ and the others started really paying attention once the last name Petrova was dropped into the mix of this unbelievable tale.

“She then took her phone out and took a photo of us while she was hugging me and kissing my cheek which tickled and then hugged me tight saying how I must be brave now because heartache and death will follow and that I should make friends with the people I travel with because they will become my family. And that friendship and trust will be the most valuable things in my life. I had asked her how we would meet and she laughed and told me that I would adopt her after her family gets killed in the war, which I later learned she meant World War Three and she would become a kid soldier, she will die in the battlefield only to wake up again in the TARDIS after the TARDIS brought her back to life and put her in a two year coma in order for her body to heal internally and externally. Then she would meet me as a seventeen year old and because I wasn’t legal yet I would drop her off to my friends in Victorian England, Vastra and Jenny along with Strux, who will train her to become a Time Agent. Then she would manage to join Queen Victoria’s court and become a Lady in Waiting under the name of Yolanda Smith and Yolanda was the only one who knew what Queen Victoria was, her mum was a carrier of the werewolf gene but laid dormant in her and was expressed to her, when Queen Victoria was a teen she was sheltered as history says but one night she sneaked out and went to a bar out of curiosity where she met me who I confused her for my friend Clara, they looked identical…like Katherine and I, to give you a comparison ration. That was when something unreal happened, Yolanda was laughing when she told me and I couldn’t understand where the funny part was until years later when I lived it.” Elena kept on going completely forgetting Klaus’ original question but no one made a move to stop her, she was giving them some sort of answer…an explanation as to what led her to this path of life.

They thought that if they stopped her they might never learn to a true extend what she had gone through and their thought was right.

“According to Yolanda and history, I, Clara and the Doctor got stranded in 1835, two years before Queen Victoria became a queen, and Clara felt this need to explore so I followed her thinking that me being a super powered teen I could protect her from anything alien if it attacked us, while the Doctor fixed the TARDIS. We were dressed in periodical attire as not to draw attention to ourselves and we walked through London only to end up at a bar called The Rose and Crown Inn and Clara was like she was in a trance, I never seen her like that, and walked through the back door while at the same time Queen Victoria walked through the front also in a trance, I lost Clara but I found Victoria thinking it was Clara. Yolanda told me how I commented on Victoria’s boob size saying how she could enhance her boob size in milliseconds after I lost her from my sight and dragged her towards the back door. Victoria was horrified of my vulgar language. Anyhow, while I dragged her out of the bar she yanked her hand away from me and started asking me how did I dare to talk to her that way, a lady of her status, that was when Clara found us and she looked utterly shocked. But when Clara’s and Victoria’s eyes met they got both this terrible headache and when Victoria opened her eyes they were like Tyler’s, for a split second, both Clara and Victoria shared memories of their past lives and future lives and their purpose, protect the Doctor.” Elena said as she let a few chuckles escape her mouth as she told them the funny story and everyone smiled at the parts she chuckled because they were funny but they were beyond shocked by the tale.

Elena Gilbert had met Queen Victoria of all people and she seemed to be close with her and Klaus had read her name in Elena’s list, similar to Stefan’s back in Chicago.

Everyone were getting to see a different side of Elena, one they never thought they would. Klaus also noticed her age, he was used to her seeing her as seventeen and in all his time he never got to see a doubleganger age further than eighteen until Elena.

“Victoria followed us to the TARDIS because she wanted to tell to the Doctor to stop blaming himself for her death as Clara’s many times great grandmother. At that time Yolanda was laid in a coma in our med bay and I visited always at 6 pm to read to her and that was when Victoria followed me and asked me who she was, I told her that she was my niece and she was hurt in a war. Victoria apologized for my lose and told me that she knew that Yolanda would be well because God would save her, I had yelled at her saying that God’s absence hurt her in the first place but then I apologized realize who I was speaking to. She sat with me for the amount of time I read to Yolanda. When I left Yolanda to Vastra and Jenny and her training was done, I learned that Victoria had kept her eye on Yolanda and secretly demanded of Jenny to train her, because Jenny along with some other ladies were part of a secret organization Victoria started once she met me and the Doctor, she created TORCHWOOD, an organization meant to protect humans from aliens and any supernatural and the aliens and supernatural from humans. That is when she asked of Yolanda to appear to her court as a Lady in Waiting and secretly an Agent. According to Yolanda, Victoria always on the anniversary of she meeting us, she would go incognito to the bar and have fun and take Yolanda with her, that was when Victoria saw some men mishandling a bartender and Yolanda got in the middle of it punching the guy once he left the bar in the alleyway and Victorian got in the middle to keep Yolanda from killing them but she got stabbed which anger her and she smashed her stabber’s head to the wall ending up killing him.” Elena said and her tone changed from carefree to very grave and sad as if she was missing those people.

Tyler and Klaus even the Salvatores were shocked listening that the British royal family were werewolves of all things and a Petrova had helped them all those years.

“That was when Victoria unlocked her curse, Yolanda had called me to come and help her while Jenny, Vastra and Stux helped Victoria through her first couple full moons and I helped Victoria learn about the supernatural which made her add them under her organization’s protection. All her children carried the werewolf gene but only her daughter, Princess Louise, activated her curse when she saw one of her maids being assaulted by one of the Lords’ butlers attending her mother’s birthday celebration, and she pushed him off the maid and the force made him slam his entire body to the wall breaking his spine and killing him on the spot, then he fell to his side and his head was impaled by broken broom, gruesome scene that haunted Louise for the rest of her life, I wasn’t able to visit her and explain the werewolf theory but Yolanda’s daughter Carlene explained what she was taught by Yolanda and the rest of the agents in Torchwood base in London.” Elena finished her tale and shook her head as if she was in a trance and her mind had traveled back in time.

It sort of did.

“So, you trusted them so easily?” Rebeakah asked a little shocked and suspicious.

“No, I truly trusted them was a month after my first trip and got lost in London during the Blitz and Captain Jack Harkness found me after he saved Rose. We were faced with Deleks and I was almost killed when my powers took over again when the Delek fire I raised my hand up in a stop sign and the shot was deflected like I had a shield, when more came I saw again this transparent blue glow and so did Jack. He then propositioned to get to his base in Cardiff and soon enough tests started happening. He said he had heard of powers, of kids with powers like mine, and if he was right then I was in danger…what’s new if you ask me… He then took his necklace off and told us he was coming from the 51st Century and he was a rogue Time Agent, he went rogue when he found the list of names of people all through time. Children of Time were called those kids, kids whose timelines were altered because of their association with the Doctor and his friends or their ancestors were friends with the Doctor, our DNA was altered due to the radiation and had similar powers, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, time jumping, dream traveling and astral projecting, I had the same genetic markers as them. Then my history of Traveler witches was revealed and I learned of the supernatural two months in with Torchwood. I had also similar genetic markers and that brought me into contact with a family of such witches who tested me, I passed their test. They also warned me about you, Klaus. I thought I was like them for the longest time.” Elena said as she looked at the ground and her hands who were tied together and by the end of her sentence she looked at Klaus.

“Hell, even my name was on the fucking list, I was worth 60 million IGD, Intergalactic Dollars. That is where Jack and Kristen, Director of UNIT, thought it was right time for me to learn combat. I learn how to kill with a spoon and even they tested me, send me on missions to see if I would kill or I would freeze. The Doctor was angry that they made me do it but understood the reason behind, the potential of me being turned into assassin in order to survive and hide in shadows of time. He just warned me against losing my humanity and growing detached from my emotions and guilt….I cried every time I killed and I did this.” Elena said with watery eyes as she lifted her shirt and turned around and they saw the white remaining of scars near her waist where you would be able to reach.

Everyone gasped in horror and Klaus looked at her in a new realization, she wasn’t like Katherine or Tatia. Rebeakah felt bad for calling her all these names.

While all the others just froze in shock once they realized the happy girl, miss perfect girl was just all an act to keep up appearance for them while she was being so fucked up in the head.

Of course she would start to dislike them because in her eyes they failed to see her hurt, her silent plead for someone to see past this façade. All of them failed.

Elena turned around and sat back down as she quickly sniffed and whipped some tears.

“It was on the eve of my thirteenth birthday when the Jack and his colleague Gwen, appeared in my room at night signaling me to be quiet. Gwen packed my bags and Jack stole some money from dad’s secret drawer and hid them in one of my bags and then brought my mission duffel bag with my weapons and hid some of them in my clothes. He said that The Order had located me and any time they would burst through these door and execute me on sight and that there was sniper on the roof of our neighbor’s house setting up to kill me and anyone would make an attempt to save me, they only managed to have ten minutes before I was dead. I was taken to Cardiff, to Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke Smith, Sarah Jane used to travel with the Doctor when she was younger. I wasn’t there for longer than three hours when The Order found me, Luke and Maria….they took us…we tried to run but we couldn’t. We were put into a bus and were taken on a ship but before we were boarded UNIT and TORCHWOOD along with the MI6 raided the ship and saved us. I return home only to found every signal one of you dead, a bullet through the head and slit throats. That was when Jack adopted me for good, I cried for months….Luke and Maria with Clyde tried to make me go to their school but I felt numb, nothing. I refused everything but food, missions and trips with the Doctor. Everything seemed devoted of colors…I was in depression and many nights I would wake up screaming, I had PTSD flashbacks and I went into anxiety attacks with the slightest discomfort. That was when the Doctor decided to leave me be, no more trips if I didn’t fix my mental health. It was April when the Master, the Doctor’s rival, took over the Earth and made UNIT access their darkest and most classified files…the Children of Time files and the files of the people with the Osterhagen Keys….unknowingly to me Jack and Gwen on my 14th birthday they gave me a necklace with a key…I thought it was just a key…I was wrong….I was holding the key that activated the self-destruct button of the entire continent of America. Luke had of Europe, a girl names Sen had of Asia, a girl called Carmen had the key for Australia and a boy named Milo had the key for Africa.” Elena said with a distant tone in her voice. Her eyes seemed far away as she tugged the sleeves of her shirt, as if to hide from the Mystic Falls’ gang.

“We had never met in our lives but the names were buried in our subconscious minds and we knew everything about each other, we just needed a trigger to remind us of the information. The Master tortured every signal member of UNIT, killed the remaining bases of Torchwood all over the world and he tortured Jack before my eyes, Martha’s family and Donna’s grandfather and mother in order for them to give up our names, no one spoke. He tortured Kristen too and Sarah Jane and Luke and Sky but all of them told him variation of to go fuck himself. Martha was trying to raise a resistance by traveling all over the world, she contact surviving members of Torchwood bases who were hiding and any supernatural being…you Klaus was the first supernatural being to be killed by the Master and with you, you took the entire vampire species and your siblings. Witches just hid and werewolves also hid. Only humans rise up to fight against him.” Elena kept saying in the same tone and her eyes were glued to the wall behind the Mystic Falls gang.

“It was a year into his reign where I was sitting shackled next to Luke and Sky while he tortured Jack….I could hear his screams and mocking remarks. When he have had enough and walked up to me and started burning me with his sonic…I couldn’t move because my neck was shackled to the wall and through my training I kept my mouth shut refused to talk or show pain. When Luke broke, he wasn’t trained like me, he was just kid and he was watching one of his best friends being tortured and he yelled that he was one of the kids with the keys and that he had it in his key chain in his cargo pants. The Master snapped his neck and then took the key, Sky was crying, she was just twelve years old, Sarah Jane was unconscious from the previous night’s torture session and the Doctor who had adopted Luke and Sky with Sarah Jane was also crying. It was the third time I had seen the Doctor cry, but the second time I saw him mourn the death of a child of his, first his daughter Jenny and now Luke. In triumph the Master raised the key to marvel it when Sky let out a heartbreaking scream and her eyes became blue and she I saw her ears bleed, Sky was not a human, she was an alien and her powers were to manipulate electrical currents, her species created as a suicide bomber and sent it to our planet as a baby and at the age of 12 she was meant to explode, I thought it was her time but I knew for a fact that the Doctor had managed to override that biogenetic order and she was safe. So I watched in horror as her shackles caught fire and turned to ash, she touched mine and they melted away. Suddenly the key the Master was holding disappeared and appeared in Sky’s hands.” Elena’s voice was trembling but you could see she was putting up a fight not to break down and cry in front of them.

“Sky then growled that he murdered her brother and strike him with lighting throwing him away from us. You see when a child with the key dies, they key comes to the possession of the next kin and in Luke’s case, Sky was his so the key went to her. The Master was mostly unharmed if you don’t count that he was now almost butt naked, he walked towards Sky but I stepped before him and according to the Doctor my eyes were flashing icy blue almost white. I had told him if he dared to touch her that I would erase him from existence. He just laughed in my face. I didn’t have time to make my words a reality when suddenly two women appear behind us and grab me and Sky and teleport us to a safe house in Germany, the women’s names were Keilline Petrova and Margaret Lockwood, Keilline the sole survivor of the Bulgarian Torchwood base and Margaret the sole survivor of the Atlanta Torchwood base. Martha had found them and recruited them, Margaret was a werewolf, according to your genealogical tree, Tyler, Margaret would have been your aunt, your dad’s and Mason’s half sister from an affair your grandpa had. Keilline was Isobel’s cousin and my aunt meaning that I was Yolanda’s great cousin or something…” Elena said as more tears run down her eyes.

“There was when I met the resistance Martha had created, I also met the rest of the kids with the Osterhagen keys and Children of Time. Margaret trained those who didn’t know combat and prepared us for battle. We managed to be ready and attacked where Sky and I were kept hostage there and we brought him down. The Doctor then reversed the timeline and erased everything that happened from almost everyone’s minds except those who were in the building. The year was like it never happened, my age was also reversed and so were everyone’s deaths. I went back to living my “normal” life.” Elena finished as she wiped the shed tears and stopped looking between the floor and the Mystic Falls gang.

The gang were frozen and looking at her shocked beyond comprehension.

Elena took advantage of that and stood up.

“Now, as you try to accept all of this, I’m going to research the reason why we are here, if you have any questions ask me once all of this is over.” Elena said as she cleared her throat and rearranged her clothes.

She left them as she grabbed the books she was looking over before the whole Q&A started. She went to the second floor of the bunker and started reading and searching through her old notes, and files they were stored there.

That was when an idea formed into her head; was she meant to let Clarke know of the bunkers she had found that could potentially save everyone and there will be no need for a Conglave?

Was there a chance for all the dead to not be dead this time around…but would they be able to survive with the food rations?

She hadn’t heard Damon coming up to the stairs and sneak up on her, in seconds, he was flying over the railings and landed on the couch.

“SORRY!!!” Elena yelled in shock as she rushed after Damon.

“It’s okay, I sneak up on you after you told us the most horrifying things in your life.” Damon said in understanding and Elena sighed.

“It’s not! Tom used to say that you don’t use combat if your life isn’t in danger if you do, you’re just as bad as those putting you in danger. Show superiority.” Elena said as if she was quoting a rule book.

“Who’s Tom?” Klaus asked confused.

“Agent Doctor Thomas King, a doctor, who had join the resistance I heard his speech one day as I was cleaning the weaponry with a friend of Isabella Osgood. As he said that he looked at me and our eye met. Later that day during the lunch ration he sat next to me and he smiled to Martha who was “my guardian” now and told me he knew that look in my eyes, the eyes of a killer. And I felt like I was being accused of something bad. Then he smiled and said he wasn’t accusing me. He was expressing how UNIT and Torchwood ruined my childhood and then I said to him, I guess you’re right that is why I was still standing like other kids laid dead. That shut him up but I was feeling bad for saying that.” Elena said with a sigh of sadness and guilt.

“Now, enough with the pity party of mine, there are bunkers all over this place…for those who are wondering we are standing in the wood area of Washington DC or as I knew her, Tondc. When I was around here for all the years I was traveling with the Doctor agreed that I use a makeup story make it as public as I can so he can find me through the archives. I did, I used the name Elena Sommers, an orphan girl after her parents were executed for revealing to every member of the Ark that we are running out of oxygen and food, they were floated into deep space. Anyhow, I kept a record of every historical occurrence and when I was exploring the surrounding area…of course when I killed all the Rippers I found this bunker and then the others as I was exploring and evaluating the place I saw secret passage ways that led me back to Arcadia and Polis if I chose passage ways. If I manage to prevent Commander Lexa’s assassination tonight…I won’t meet me, I’m with George…we are supposed to be consummating our marriage but I’m on my period around that time so George and I are talking the night away and at the same time we are planning to over throne Pike. So I go and talk to Lexa and Clarke and let them prepare a solid plan not like last time. Then we try to leave, I found some scraps I can make a Time Vortex Manipulator and attempt to leave if we fail then I’m sorry, we are stuck here for 125 years until the timeline is unlocked.” Elena said determent as she grabbed a hooded cloak she had on her couch from last time she’s been there before hell broke loose.

She was about to walk when Matt appeared out of nowhere.

“I’m going with you.” Matt said determent.

“No! You don’t know this place, I know how to handle Grounders and they won’t hurt me because I’m one of them through marriage.” Elena said and then Matt nodded.

“I’m sorry Matt but I’m a trained assassin slash Elemental Guardian, you are human who is very lucky, don’t stretch your luck.” Elena said before leaving the bunker.

Elena walked through the familiar woods and arrived at the tower and she allowed entry but just showing her young face that was fixed with the Perception Filter.

She walked to Lexa’s room the moment the bullet killed her and fell into Elena’s arms.

“NO NO NO! Commander!” Elena exclaimed as she tried to bring Lexa to her bed with a crying Clarke’s cries.

Then Elena grabbed the assassin and choked him to the point of unconsciousness, this time he will await trial, fair trial! Jusitce!

Then she turned to her crying best friend.

“She’s gone, Clarke, I’m sorry!” Elena comforted her best friend as the two girls hugged as Clarke repeated that she loved her.

After an hour of her crying Clarke finally realized how odd was Elena’s presence and questioned her, Elena told her the entire truth of how she ended up amongst them and what she was doing now. That made Clarke and her come to secret plan.

“What do you want me to do?” Clarke asked Elena as she sniffed and Elena was for the first time left speechless without an answer.

“If you aren’t sure if those bunkers can truly sustain us for what’s to come. You need to make sure you can…what about hydro farming?” Clarke asked Elena deep in thoughts.

“I could make a model of a possible hydro farming but my knowledge to engineering is very limited even for the twenty first century let alone twenty second century…I need Monty, Harper and Jasper but I can’t ask their help because they can’t know what’s to come…Jasper is going to kill himself in a couple months I don’t want him to die but I can’t save him and by asking for his help….GOD!” Elena started rambling anxiously and Clarke listened to her as tears watered and so did Elena’s and by the end of her sentence she slammed to the couch and started to sob.

“I can’t…I can’t bare it anymore…” Elena said to Clarke and both girls hugged each other and they let it all out, grief and loss.

They cried until there were no more tears left when Clarke was wiping her tears when an idea strucked her.

“What if I don’t bring myself and everything I can find in the library for everything you might need, I will try to read as much too but I’m not sure I can learn enough to help us, we might need to tell the others…” Clarke said in a calculative tone and Elena looked a little skeptical but she seemed to be calmer.

“What if, I bring some other people, not our friends, because there are people who know about this stuff, what about Michael Cerrulo, Indiana Evans, Stella Kevins and Yasmin Rivera?” Clarke asked Elena with a very excited tone.

“Alright, alright. Bring them but what are you going to tell them, huh?” Elena asked skeptical and anxious.

“The truth, minus time travel. We are going to tell them that you found some evidence that extreme weather conditions are upon us and you found a plausible solution but you don’t want to make it public until you are pretty sure it can save us, all of us, Grounders and Ice Nation included.” Clarke said with a very matter of fact tone and you wouldn’t be able to tell that she was crying the death of her loved one half an hour ago.

Elena admired that in Clarke while others thought of her as a heartless selfish bitch.

“Okay, meet me in three hours, try to be discreet please! Thank you thank you!” Elena exclaimed in thankfulness as she stood up and hugged her tight.

“No, thank you! You could have left us to die and you would be safe in the past but you are willing to blow up you life to save us!” Clarke said thankful too as they hugged.

“You guys are my family! I’ll do anything to save you!” Elena said before she left the chamber and quietly made her way back to the bunker making sure not to be followed or seen by others.

The hour that Mystic Falls gang were left alone in the bunker it was suffocating, each member had sat in the far corners of the room and were lost in their thoughts of how Elena lied to them so easily.

“How could she?! We are her friends! Jeremy is her family! Sorry Alaric you’re still new…” Caroline exclaimed in anger and everyone looked at her.

“Maybe she thought she was protecting you all.” Klaus defended Elena.

“By lying to us?” Jeremy asked rhetorically.

“Maybe she thought it was the only way to make sure you Jeremy and her friends would get to have a full life, yes lying was a big mistake, but what would you do in her position?” Klaus asked Jeremy a little ticked by how her friends were accusing her now after all she was willing to do to keep them safe from him and what she did to make sure they were alive.

“I wouldn’t have trusted an alien creep in the woods.” Jeremy said angry and hurt.

“What if it was your fate and you couldn’t run from it?” Klaus challenge him and Jeremy glared at him but said nothing.

“Guys, I don’t think you understand, Elena revert an entire timeline to ensure we are all alive, we at least be thankful for that! She became an a kid assassin just to make sure you, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler, get to grow up in your white picket fences unaware of the Earthly doom that was looming over you heads, only at eight years old. What were you idiots did at eight years old, huh?” Klaus asked angrily at them and the Scooby Doo gang minus the Salvatores lowered their heads.

“That’s what I thought.” Klaus said satisfied with the silence.

“But why didn’t she prevent her parents deaths? Jeremy could have his parents now. What about Jenna? My mum? She wouldn’t have to drive your vampire missionaries out of town for her!” Bonnie asked a little hurt.

“Who said she didn’t try? Maybe she wasn’t allowed to.” Klaus said with a shrug.

While all of this was happening Rebeakah was snooping through Elena’s files and photos on the huge computer when she accidentally pulled a file titled;

**_“Family Reunion”_ **

“Um…guys…look at this…” Rebeakah said a little unsure as she clicked the file and a bunch of videos popped up. In one of the thumbnail showed Elena holding a huge cake with candles on it and she was laughing.

Rebeakah pressed it, the entire Mystic Falls gang surrounded her, while holding their breaths;

What more could she have hidden from them?

**_ Video 1: _ **

**_ The video starts with Elena carrying a huge cake and she was laughing while another person was also helping her carry the cake. _ **

**_ “Careful!” The girl behind the camera said with a heavy Scottish accent. _ **

**_ “We are!” Elena exclaimed as she and the girl walked slowly and the camera followed them dutifully. _ **

**_ “Alright, Rory, open the door and start singing!” Elena whispered yelled and the man opened it and the camera followed them while the sang; _ **

**_ “Happy birthday, dear Katerina! _ **

**_ Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang loudly and full of smiles. _ **

**_ The room looked to be a huge diner in a very well off house and it was filled with people dressed in different time period party clothes. In the big mahogany diner table sat none other than Katherine Pierce, who smiled wide and full of happiness as she wiped tears away. _ **

**_ Mystic Falls gang gasped at the sight of her and Elena together. _ **

**_ Elena slid the cake on the table with the girl’s help and then Rory guy brought it to Katherine who was saying thank you to Rory before she blew the candle. _ **

**_ “HEY! You forgot to make a wish!” The girl behind the camera exclaimed and Katherine laughed; _ **

**_ “Why bother? I have everything I want!” Katherine said smiling and then she hugged the girl that helped carry the cake. _ **

**_ “Thank you, Nadia!” _ **

**_ “You’re welcome, mum! But it was Elena’s recipe we followed.” Nadia girl said as she hugged. _ **

**_ “Well, thank you too Elena!” Katherine said as she extended her hand and Elena was pushed by a bunch of guest towards Katherine while she awkwardly laughed and the two doublegangers group hugged with Nadia girl. _ **

**_ Video ended: _ **

Klaus and everyone else were looking shocked at the screen.

“She looks around fifteen here.” Stefan said deep in thoughts.

“No, the date on the video says; June 5 2009, that would make Elena seventeen years old or something?” Rebeakah said confused.

“Find another video!” Damon demanded and Rebeakah nodded agreeing.

She found another with what looked to be Elena’s face but with Katherine’s hairstyle.

**_ Video 2: _ **

**_ Katherine sits before the camera and she looks exhausted. _ **

**_ “You were right, it has started. Becca Franco just publically launched Elligius III and said that Elligius IV is already under construction. I told you from the moment you asked this of me, you can’t change whats to come and the fact that you changed mine and Nadia’s futures is proof that you might be right. But that doesn’t mean the 100 people imprisoned on Elligius IV are all innocent or that Elligius III will reach its destination, planet Alpha is very far away and from what I know there is no cryogenic pods or FTL drives for a time jump.” Katherine said with a serious tone. _ **

**_ “If you are sure, he’ll be on board the ship we need to eliminate him soon as possible, he cannot sacrifice anymore bodies, Russell Lightbourne before he reaches Sanctum. But I can’t get myself into this without exposing the supernatural. Can’t the Council of Earth assassinate him quietly?” Katherine asked the camera with the same serious expression. _ **

**_ “Can’t you warn the public of the toxic atmosphere of planet Alpha and the inducing psychosis during the two moons’ eclipse? Claim that Becca withheld valuable information?” Katherine suggested in a desperate tone. _ **

**_ The video cut for a few seconds before it started again showing Katherine with different clothes. _ **

**_ “Becca’s husband has been assassinated by her son. It’s not part of your historical data, Elena, something is happening to history and it’s changing!” _ **

**_ “Last week, Keilline got news from the United Nations that they are pulling the funding in Emma Sommers research on Dimensional Jumping, was it supposed to happen? According to your notes Emma Sommers is supposed to keep that invention a secret and only reveal it to the Council of Earth.” Katherine asked visible shaken by everything that happened. _ **

**_ The video cut again and started two seconds later. Katherine sat and she had a bullet wound on her shoulder. _ **

**_ “Elena, your notes are useless now. History has changed too much and I’m shot with quarry, they thought I was a werewolf but still it sucks. Anyways, the people have gone insane…just like you predicted. The violence, my god! I never thought at say this but humans are monsters! I can’t show you because this camera isn’t portable but I believe you can imagine the riots. I think they can tell how the earth’s core is heating up beyond betterment. It’s sad really….and honestly I did my best not to be a burden to this planet since the 1960s but then Chernobyl happen and we went downhill.” Katherine said serious and confused. _ **

**_ Suddenly the sound of gunshots and the electricity playing up and then the sound of the door opening and a woman rushed to Katherine. _ **

**_ “Mum! I heard, are you okay?” A woman rushed to her and Katherine smiled. _ **

**_ “I’m fine, I’ll heal, Nadia, don’t worry, sweetie. Say hi to the camera, to Elena.” Katherine said as she pointed the camera and girl smiled. _ **

**_ “Hey, niece! How is the future lookin’? Because the present sucks ass and dick and pussy all together….hey!” Nadia said with a sarcastic tone and then Katherine hit her in the head. _ **

**_ “Language!” Katherine scolded and Nadia rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Katherine. _ **

**_ “Mum, you’re five hundred and forty four years old and I’m five hundred and twenty two years old so…not a child.” Nadia said smirking at Katherine and then wiggling her eyebrows to the camera. _ **

**_ “By the way, Elena, I miss you and you still owe me a UNO game so you better survive from whatever mission your own and come visit us.” Nadia said serious at first but then let a small kind smile grace her face. _ **

**_ The video cut and it was the end. _ **

**_ Video End: _ **

“Now, I have more questions than answers…” Damon noted displeased and annoyed.

“True that…” Jeremy said displeased.

Elena was coming back to the bunker when she felt her belly rumble and she was reminded of the food problem. She quietly open the back door of the bunker and she walked to the armory and stoke up on weapons and left again.

She went hunting she walked in the woods setting the traps she had fixed in the past because she felt like it was needed.

Guess her precognition powers were working even back then when she didn’t know how her powers actually worked.

She hid behind some bushes and waited, she waited for half an hour when a deer got caught and Elena jumped up with her riffle and she fired it up. She shot the deer thirteen times before she took her hunting knife from her waist and cut the throat but not enough to severe its head.

Then she tip toed to Arcadia and raided their food supply grabbing everything she might need for a couple days and then teleported out of there and back to where she let the deer. She then grabbed the two legs and she dragged it.

She was gone for two and half hours when she opened the front door of the bunker.

“Um…guys! Brought food!!! Some help dragging it here!” Elena yelled and Rebeakah and Klaus came to her aid.

“I thought you went to fix the whole death wave thing.” Rebeakah asked her and she smiled.

“I’m in the process of fixing it, then on the way back and I remember I was hungry then I remember there are only crackers and expired noodles circa 2000s.” Elena said as she and Klaus with Rebeakah helped her bring the deer inside. Klaus had laughed at her noodle comment and Rebeakah just shook her head.

Both Mikaelson siblings liked this version of Elena.

“How are we going to cook this thing?” Caroline asked confused and disgusted.

“How I ate from the point of being fifteen up to being twenty two, hunting, killing and then cooking the meat and using the skin for weapons and so on…you know the old way. So, quick question, lemon or tomato sauce? Rice or lettuce salad?” Elena said to Caroline with a sarcastic tone.

“Lettuce.” Stefan said and Elena nodded and then guided the Mikaelson siblings to the kitchen of the bunker.

“You seem different.” Rebeakah noted and Elena nodded as she took her hunting knife out of her waist and cut the head and then the legs, blood spilled everywhere but she didn’t mind it. She could clean it afterwards.

Alaric followed them and saw Elena cutting the deer without flinching he couldn’t fathom how much different she acted now that they knew the whole truth and how she did when they didn’t. Polar opposites.

He didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Of course I’m different, who you met back there was an act, I’m not that naïve or that damsel in distress, I can finally be me, the me that I know no one in the other room likes because it’s too cold and too mysterious. Now, Rebeakah, I’m not a mind reader…well I am but I respect your privacy, but I can tell from your posture, eye dilation and anxiety and anger coming in waves from your body pores, so ask away. What did I do?” Elena said as she started to skin the animal with a bigger knife from her waist collection.

Rebeakah looked shocked at her stepped away from her as blood spilled everywhere.

“Um…how?”

“I was trained to be an assassin, Rebeakah, I can read body language like it’s a Jane Austin book.” Elena said as she didn’t avert her eyes from the skinned animal.

“We saw the videos of you and Katerina Petrova.” Rebeakah said angrily and Elena stopped and looked at her confused.

“What videos?”

“Don’t play dumb!”

“I don’t! In this computer are some things I haven’t opened because it’s my future, this entire computer is connected to the biggest database known to the universe, it can tell when and who is operating and hides information you are not meant to know yet especially if you are a time traveler like me! What did you see? How can I be with Katherine? I hate her for all the things she did! Although, I can understand her motives her execution of her actions deem her a terrible person!” Elena said confused, offended and defensive.

“Really? Are you telling the truth?” Klaus asked from his corner in the kitchen and Elena nodded.

“Why would I lie about Katherine?”

“Because you seemed pretty close, especially with her daughter Nadia.” Klaus said in a dangerous tone.

“Wait…the child she gave birth to, survived and is still alive? How? Nadia? Why is this name familiar…oh my god! I remember her, Keilline told of her “aunt” Nadia that comes to visit at times…how didn’t I made the connection? Stupid! Well, I’ve never met her only heard of her.” Elena said deep in thoughts and she continued chopping the animal.

“You really didn’t know?” Klaus said shocked.

“Yep! Now, leave me cook!” Elena said as she gestured the knife to the door, then her watched beeped and she cursed.

“Now, everyone listen up! There are a few friends of mine from Arcadia coming to help me with my original problem. BEHAVE! They have no idea of the vampires and all the supernatural shit that comes with it.” Elena said serious and with a little glaring. She then walked to the bunker door and opened it.

“Elena!” Several voices exclaimed and group hugs ensured.

A bunch of people came in and Elena lead them to common room.

“Who are they?” Clarke asked confused.

“Oh! Those are some friends of mine, they are from the Clans in Europe, I try to negotiate an audience with Queen from Azgeda and the Shallow Valley’s Commanders, but we need to have evidence to present to them. Now, I’m cooking so follow me to the kitchen while we talk.” Elena said as she waved at the Mystic Falls gang off in a way that caused Klaus to smirk and at the same time to raise his eyebrows confused as to what “Queen of Azgeda” was.

In the kitchen she closed the door and suddenly none of the supernaturals were able to listen in and Bonnie couldn’t feel any magic in the door.

They talked for hours!

“Can we really do this? I mean built three separate hydro farms that can function underground? We need to see the place but we must have model of hydro farm.” Elena asked as she cut the deer in pieces while Clarke helped her.

Just like old times.

“Okay, here are some ideas.” Michael said as he opened his duffel bag and took out a bunch of papers and laid them out for everyone to see.

“We can do it.” Elena said serious and went back to chopping the meat to smaller pieces.

“When do we start?” Indiana asked excitedly.

“After lunch, I add your portions to today’s meal, just don’t ask the newcomers any questions, please, they are very easily offended.” Elena lied skillfully and everyone except Clarke believed her.

Sometime later, Elena opened the door and the small of freshly cooked meat reached the supernaturals’ nostrils and Elena smiled as she asked their help to lay the table.

During her time cooking and talking to her people, Mystic Falls gang listened to what Klaus and Rebeakah had learned about the videos and were really freaked out.

In just couple hours their supernatural lives turned into a sci-fi movie plot! And this time they had to trust someone they thought they knew when in reality they didn’t…

And the fate of the planet depended on it…

Yep, sounds like their luck!

The Mystic Falls gang watched as Elena sat far away from them and her friends were talking in a different language one no one could understand…

What else was Elena hiding from them? 


	2. Who The Hell Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena changes Katherine's fate and maybe the fate of everyone in Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, world! How is everyone liking quarantine? I'm doing good so far...
> 
> I really hope the Coronavirus is being dealt with pretty soon because by the stats my country is ten days behind Italy in the death toll.
> 
> And I'm at the people called High-Risk Patients if iI ever get sick and there is a chance I might not survive or I might but because my mum is at the very higher ladder in the High-Risk patients' staircase because she's been suffering from 2nd degree Lupus the past5 15 years and my mum can't get painkillers or anti-biotics because her blood will clot and she will die.
> 
> So, staying inside it is...except the occasional supermarket runs because I feel bad for allowing my dad to always go out because he's 50 years old and he's done enough in the house ever since I was five years old.
> 
> So, stay inside everyone, let's fight it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once food was done Elena picked the plates and washed them as perfectly as she could when Damon and Stefan approached her.

“What language were you speaking during lunch? You spoke it with Lincoln too.” Stefan asked her and Elena smiled a little.

“When the nuclear apocalypse started everything was destroyed including languages, they needed a way to communicate and that’s how a new language was created, it can’t be written it’s only spoken, it’s called Trigedasleng, it’s a mixture of English, Greek, Russian and Gaelic. If I had to chosen a language that made me want to hit my head on the wall because I couldn’t pick it up, it’s either this or Gallifrian or the language of Byzantium passengers…can’t chose between them.” Elena said with an amused smile on her head.

“How many languages do you know?” Damon asked amazed.

“As an assassin of UNIT and TORCHWOOD I had to learn all the languages of Earth and other planets. So I would say a many.” Elena said as she continued doing the dishes.

“You’ve been to other planets, how is it?” Stefan asked excited and Elena laughed.

“Well considering most times I was running away from things that wanted me and the Doctor dead or the planet dead. But I visited some amazing planets. I even seen potential futures of our existence in different planets such as Moon Alpha…Sanctum and different Arks of different countries flying all over the space. I’ve been on the space Ark of Britain, I’ve been on a planet called Calypsos that was inhabited by humans in the 51st century and so many more it’s incredible! Also, I’ve seen the universe ending and helped start it again. I mean I’ve seen Shakespeare being interviewed by the lead singer of the Rolling Stone on Good Morning Roman Empire, don’t ask it was INSANE!” Elena said with a very amused tone almost laughing at the memories.

Unknowingly, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus had also heard her answers because they brought inside the kitchen the remaining dishes and glasses.

“That must have been very awesome.” Caroline noted and Elena laughed and nodded.

“It was, I had met Shakespeare couple years ago again with Doctor and Martha, he didn’t remember me when I met him when the Universe had broke but he was the same…how to call it…he was getting distracted by everything around him, it was hard to keep up a conversation with him yet so amazing to actually get to talk to him. He had fallen in love with Martha the moment he saw her, he was amazed by a black woman. Sorry Bonnie, he was amazed by the fact that a woman of her ethnicity not being a slave but a doctor at that. I got to say the Doctor was a little oblivious to Martha’s love for him yet when Shakespeare started showing interest and flattery at her he felt very threatened. The funny thing was that he didn’t like me, he said that I looked like a woman that had broken his heart…my guess is that another doubleganger fucked up his heart or something, I just shrugged and said I wasn’t hurt by his comment, by the end though he hugged me saying how he was wrong to not get to know me at least as his friend before we had to leave. It was nice seeing him happy and successful because when I met him he was clearly stressed out of his mind and the aliens causing havoc at that time didn’t help either.” Elena said with a small smile as she finished the huge pan and put it to try then took the glasses and started washing them.

“YOU MET SHAKESPEARE?” Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed in shock and astonishment.

“Yeah I did but he was not my favorite. My favorite trip was when I met Van Gogh, he was a prophet and most people pushed that fact aside. The painting Starry Night was what brought us to him the first time, it was a message hidden in it and TORCHWOOD found it and called us, he wasn’t aware he even draw it. He fell in love with Amy because both of them were redheads. He was so depressed and he couldn’t understand how he could know so many things about the future and how his dreams were haunted by flashes of potentials futures. I remember he freaked out when he met me, he called me The Girl with The Many Faces and even called me Tatia at one point. That is how I knew he was something supernatural that history neglected writing down. He was very pessimistic so much that the Doctor feared for his life and broke one of his rules, he grabbed Van Gogh and took him to the exhibit of his that celebrated 100 years since his birth and had an art critic critique his paintings while Van Gogh watched around him in awe and tears in his eyes. I remember he hugged the critic, then Amy and the Doctor and then picked me up and twirled me around saying thank you to us.” Elena said with a small smile again showing how she held those memories so fondly and dear to her heart.

“The next time we met was before the end of the universe when he drew two of his visions of the Doctor’s death and mine, UNIT called us and showed us the paintings. When we visited him we were too late rogue Time Agents had tortured him and forced him into suicide. I connected to his mind when we got there through my telepathy and saw all of it. It was horrible and when we had to actually fight I didn’t hesitate to kill the very same agents that did this to him, I avenged his death. I don’t know if it was my guilt or my Elemental powers but many times I would see him in my dreams and he would warn me about things, he had warned me about my twin girls that I needed to be medically induced into labor because they were in danger, another time I was held captured and tortured by Mount Weather people when my heart stopped and I heard his voice yelling for me to fight and not give up. I think his spirit is watching over me.” Elena continued with a happy nostalgic tone but in the end she had grew angrier by the second.

She was frustrated and annoyed by the memories these walk brought to her mind and decided to take a walk when she remembered what Rebeakah had found, she must help Katherine…shit…

After that there was a small pause as she finished tidying the kitchen and all the Mystic Falls gang had retired to some corner of the bunker to rest for a bit. As for her friends from Arkadia, they bid their goodbyes and promised to meet the following day so Elena could show them the bunkers.

She didn’t want to sleep because her mind wouldn’t stop racing with the knowledge of what she was meant to do and had to do and decided to go look through the boxes when she found a letter addressed to her stuck on a box.

**_ Katherine’s Letter: _ **

**_ With this letter you’d be able to see what is inside the box because you’d be able to know what you are meant to do. _ **

**_ Firstly, I want to thank you for everything you are about to do for me and my daughter and the new generation that would be created thanks to you. _ **

**_ Now, you are meant to use this item in the box which according to you and your friends Jack and Martha, it was a prototype of the Time Vortex Manipulators your husband and daughters even River Song are using. It’s a far cry from the wrist watch you know, it’s more of a backpack to be frank. It connects to a wrist screen that allows you to work the coordinates and so on. _ **

**_ You will be allowed to go back to the following times; 1490 Bulgaria and specifically try to be there on March because during that time, I wasn’t showing much. I was pregnant but wasn’t showing. _ **

**_ You have to take me away from my family, show me through your telepathy everything. About the supernatural and everything. _ **

**_ From what I remember around that time you had money and a house ready in London which makes me believe that you will arrive in 1489, a year prior to me being pregnant to prepare everything. I had…I will ask you and you’ll tell me that you got that money from a friend that later revealed to be Jack, so far I know your timeline’s trips is; _ **

**_ Sometime during the 21st Century, Jack told me he gave you the money in 2007 so go there first. Then to London 1489, there is a house in Lonchlin Street that is vacant because people think it’s haunted, it’s not, but it’s very bad built. You need to use the money you got to make the structure fitter. I’ll attach a photo of what it looks like and what you will make it look like. My advice is to draw it in a paper and show it to the workers. _ **

**_ Then you don’t have to time travel to meet me, just teleport to Sofia, Bulgaria a year later to find me, befriend me. I remember I met you near a lake where I was waiting my then boyfriend…what a dick he was…anyhow, he will stand me up because I already slept with him meaning he got what he wanted from me and left the village. Talk to me about the supernatural. _ **

**_ But first say we are cousins that is why we look alike, I’m none the wiser but I do know about magic, always did, thus I’ll believe you about the supernatural. Warn me about Klaus and Elijah too but don’t let me run, I need to meet them for the sake of the timeline. _ **

**_ After you persuade me to leave which will be easy considering you’ll show me your memories. Then we will live together as supposedly twin sisters. _ **

**_ Then because it’s fate a year after Nadia’s birth, a man from the court will find me at the market and be bewitched by my beauty…bullshit but hey what can you do….and I’ll meet them. _ **

**_ Please you have to train me in combat and magic, teach me everything you’ve been taught and do the same to Nadia! _ **

**_ Once I start dating Klaus you have to prepare for another time jump, you’ll take me and Nadia away from Klaus. How this will work? _ **

**_ Well you’ll show me a spell you found in my mum’s groimoire I stole about a spell that will poison my blood making it useless, in all honest it’s a spell that unlocks the sick cells that will cause my blood to get sick with autoimmune diseases, after that I have to show Klaus and tell him to look for you in 500 years and to leave me take care of my daughter for as long as I have. He’ll agree and show mercy because Elijah will make him see me as a poor girl. _ **

**_ But while I do this you must find a vampire and make him give me his blood and then kill me. The person perfect for the job is Vale Milofs, Elijah’s friend who was turned by Rebekah. In my opinion I have the power to turn myself into a vampire but I need the spell Esther used meaning you have to teleport in Klaus’ study to take it, it’s right self top of some Bibles. _ **

**_ Now, a warning, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO RETURN HOME! YOU’LL BE SPLIT INTO THOUSANDS ATOMS AND DIE! _ **

**_ After I’m turn into a vampire you can leave us be but visit from time to time.  _ **

**_ Good luck and thank you!!!  _ **

**_ Oh! As for money income as a human I loved gardening so suggest I sell flowers at the market. _ **

**_ Goodbye and good luck! May we meet again! _ **

**_ End of Katherine’s letter: _ **

Elena sighed as she looked at the box and suddenly a very bad headache made her close her eyes as scenes from the time she will spent with Katherine, memories that guided her to what to do.

She sighed as the headache became a dull thud at the back of her eyes and she managed to ignore it as she studied the first time travel/teleportation device humans created. She knew she had to leave now before anyone realized she was gone.

Elena quietly managed to get to the only bedroom where she remembered that she had pushed all the clothes and attires she had found the first time around. She remembered how she had spent a month washing every single one of them and sowing them where they had holes. There were clothes from various time periods.

She grabbed the biggest duffel bag she could find and shoved six dressed in colors, green, blue, red, black, purple and white. She then she grabbed what bras and panties, the modern kind, she found and remembered she had made during the month she repaired those dresses and clothes. She also grabbed scarves and hats. In the bottom of the bag she hid weapons, a notebook and pen. Then she saw a box with the corner of her eye that she didn’t remember it existed before. It looked new.

She slowly walked up to it and saw it wrote;

**_“Magic Supplies.”_ **

The handwriting was the same as the letter’s meaning that Katherine stored it for her to see, meaning that the timeline was already changing.

She rushed to it and found the secret pockets of the duffel and shoved everything in the box inside it. It had herbs, small potions and even a smaller notebook.

She then rushed to the armory and got dressed in her leather jacket and grabbed her knives and guns and hid them on her with perception filter that she had yet again activated.

She was almost ready, she wore the duffel in front of her chest and then the time vortex machine on her back, as instructed she saw the screen that appeared in a holographic form and she grabbed the letter and decided to find Jack first as Katherine instructed.

**_ 2007: Cardiff, TORCHWOOD Base: _ **

Elena materialized inside the Torchwood base and she saw that Ianto, Jack, Gwen and Owen were pointing guns at her.

“WOW!” Elena exclaimed in defense as she raised her hand in surrender.

“ELENA?!” Jack exclaimed shocked as he was the first person to lower his weapon and hug the girl.

“It’s me! A future version of me actually.” Elena confessed and de-activated her perception filter and showed a 22 year old.

Jack and everyone looked shocked at her but smiled after a second before they greeted her one by one.

As Ianto heated up tea for all of them Elena told them everything she’s been through in 2149 and afterwards and what she was meant to do now. She ended her story telling 4 hours later with the request to be aided with 15th century currency.

Jack complied in an instant too dazed by what he just heard but understanding the purpose.

After a hurried makeshift lunch she was dressed in a Medieval attire and Tosh had fixed her hair according to historical records showed the peasant hairstyles were at that time. Her dresses were too flashy or too high society and looked worn out which helped her case.

Jack and Ianto wit Owen had also stored all her weapons in another bag, leather bound, easy to blend in with that time and Elena was ready.

Elena hugged them all goodbye and she was gone yet again.

**_ 1489: London: _ **

Elena appeared behind an abandoned building and she recognized it from the photo Katherine had given her.

She hid her bags inside a wall thanks to a screwed off brick in the soon to be her new home and went on to look for the landowner…Katherine hadn’t told her who he was which annoyed her but she thought that she maybe forgot who he was.

She asked around and she was led to a grand estate of some Lord Collinwood, she knocked on the door and was greeted by the housemaid.

“Hi, I’m looking for your Master.” She started saying but before she could finish her sentence a tall man with brown eyes looked at her from inside the room.

“Lesley let her come in.” He ordered the house maid and Elena walked up to him bowing a little before she met his eyes.

“Lesley, leave us, please!” He ordered again without leaving Elena’s eyes. Once the maid was gone he seemed to relax and smiled.

“It’s so good to meet another Elemental!” He exclaimed as he embraced a shocked Elena who looked confused.

“How can I be of help?” The Lord asked Elena who was confused yet again.

“I’m sorry? Did you just say Elemental?” Elena asked dumbfounded and the Lord laughed at her amused and nodded. Then he conjured a rock and let it dissolve then conjured water and then fire and in the end a small cyclone. Elena stared at him shocked and relieved she was talking to someone who seemed to be an ally.

“Yes, I can tell you are not from around here, you’re from the future. How exciting! And please call me Daniel, how do I call you though?” Daniel said to her with a kind smile and Elena relaxed a bit.

“I’m Elena…Razar. I’m here to ask how much is the land near the town’s market costs? You see I want to buy it so my twin sister, her child and I can live together. She’s recently widowed and the child is due in a few months, I came here to prepare everything and she will join me once she gives birth.” Elena explained as simple as she could spitting out the lie Katherine had instructed her to say.

“Of course, of course, you are a very good sister! Now tell me, are you married?” Daniel asked and Elena smiled.

“Yes, my husband is working in the nearby town, he’s a carpenter. I’ll be spending my time between London and…” Elena started to spit out another lie when suddenly she was cut by Daniel.

“STOP! Stop lying to me, Elena, if this is going to work I need the full truth.” Daniel scolded her and Elena gaped at him.

How did he know she was lying?

“What?”

“I know you are lying, your left eyebrow is twitching and your demeanor has changed a little and you are folding your hands around you, a clear sign of discomfort. I won’t judge you.”

“You won’t understand either.”

“Try me.”

“Alright, I need the house and land to hide and protect my ancestor who is pregnant and people are about to exile her from her village and take her child away because it’s born outside of wedlock. Also, there are some bad people looking to kill my ancestor and I need to make sure she survives and lives a complete opposite life than she originally did so I won’t have to carry the ancestral traumas with me and because I care about both of them and want them to be happy and safe.” Elena said with a sigh of defeat and watched as Daniel processed everything she said;

“See? Was the truth that hard? Now, you can have my land for seven hundred sterling.” He said with a kind tone and a welcoming smile that reached his eyes.

Elena nodded and gave him the amount of money he asked.

“Here you go. There will be no rent, right?” She asked suspiciously and Daniel shook his head no.

“It won’t be. But I might need her help from time to time to aid my Head Cook when I throw parties.”

“I will ask her if she likes that. She is very good with the garden though, maybe a position as a gardener or something will be the best.” Elena said smiling and Daniel nodded.

“That would be of a great help, indeed! My gardener, Frank, is very old and he is not doing the job as efficiently as he used to. Your ancestor would be a great addition! Tell her to come by my estate once she gives birth to the babe.” Daniel said with a smile.

“Thank you! Oh! She looks exactly like me, I guess it runs in the family, her name is Katherine.” Elena said thankful and excited as she shook Daniel’s hand in a handshake which made Daniel look at her weirdly before she waved at him goodbye yelling that they look alike and her name.

Daniel chuckled and waved back amused.

Once Elena was out of sight he walked to the hallway and met none other than, Jack Harkness dressed in a period fitting attire. He handed Daniel a small bag with cold coins.

“For helping her.” He said and Daniel nodded.

“I would have either way, she is just like me.” Daniel said as he took the money.

Jack just nodded and then walked out of the estate, once he was far enough he teleported back to the 21st century.

Elena saw him behind a tree, she had grew suspicious of how easy it was to buy a house in the 15th century and as an unmarried woman….well she was married but not for this century.

She mentally noted that she will have to talk to Jack once she manages to save the planet and get her friends back to Mystic Falls.

She was standing in the middle of an empty house.

“Fucking furniture….now where do I find some?” She mumbled to herself and then she was reminded of the market just a few steps away from the house.

She groaned loudly and started walking. This quest seemed never ending…

She bought everything she thought they might need and then she bought some wood and was planning to make a crib. She went back home, left them and then went to buy food. She had so much money that she knew it would be enough to get her, Katherine and Nadia a comfortable year living without working and once Nadia was one and had trusted someone as a babysitter or maybe she could stay to help her while they work.

She spent two days arranging the house and then started fixing the crib. It took her a week to finish it thanks to her using her powers to make the process quicker otherwise she would take far too long.

She was certain that all the things were okay she decided to teleport to Sofia, Bulgaria. She was walking around the village wearing a scarf over her head to protect her identity when she saw a young Katherine. She stood a couple feet away from the girl and watched as she was talking to a guy, he looked familiar, then she saw him.

Elena just made a disgusted face at the sight of how he looked, he wasn’t handsome in no way or form and she watched the scene, Katherine looked to be begging him while he sat and listened to her. He was in a defensive stance; folded hands to his chest and his legs standing apart from one another.

Katherine touched his hand and the man let her take it and make him touch her belly then her heart that movement made the man very angry he strucked her throwing her to the ground, then spit on her face and walked away from her.

Katherine stayed on the ground shaking and crying.

Elena grew sad and pitied Katherine. What a dick!

No one struck a woman let alone, a with child one!?

Elena then found her time to walk over to Katherine.

“Hi. He’s not worth your love or the blessing of a child.” She said in fluent Bulgarian which made Katherine look at her shocked and terrified.

“Wha…how…why you have my face?” Katherine sniffed as she crawled away from Elena.

“It’s a very long story, Katerina, do you mind if I show you?” Elena asked as she kneeled in Katherine’s height and Katherine nodded a little afraid.

Elena grasped her cheek and made a telepathic contact and showed her everything, aliens, witches, werewolves, vampires, time travel and the future.

When Elena let go of Katherine she waited as the girl looked at Elena shocked and then turned to her right and puked. Then Elena helped Katherine stand up and they walked to the clearing asked Elena to follow her.

Both girls sat down and Elena answered Katherine’s questions and worries.

“So, my father will take my child away?” Katherine asked desperate and sad.

“Yes, he will. But I can help you.” Elena answered back determinate and Katherine nodded.

“I want your help. So what’s the plan?” Katherine asked her smiling sadly.

Then Elena told her the plan. Katherine was excited and was looking forward to it.

Elena would spend the following months teleporting between London and Sofia keeping an eye on Katherine. Their friendship grew steadily and it helped that Katherine was repulsed by how Vampire Katherine was acting thinking it was not kind or right to behave to all men like that because one behaved like an animal.

Hell even Klaus was kind to her while courting her and he was half animal, literarily!

Katherine tried to hide her pregnancy as much as she could but when she was four months long she realized her dress wasn’t covering it that well, she put a stole to hide her growing belly and anxiously she waited for Elena to arrive and then worryingly run to her side saying how she was starting to show and that people will notice soon.

She asked if things were ready for them to run away and Elena nodded then asked her if she had prepared her things.

Katherine nodded as she rushed to the woods and showed her the hidden bags of things.

“We leave at night then.” Elena had said so sure of her bulletproof plan.

But at night Katherine didn’t show up, Elena waited for her but she didn’t. As she walked towards the Petrova residence she saw Katherine’s father storming out of the house and slamming the door.

Elena secretly climbed inside the house’s hallways and rushed inside Katherine’s room and saw Katherine crying and sporting a red cheek.

“What happened?” Elena asked worried.

“He knows….my father knows. I cannot leave now…please don’t let them take my babe away!” Katherine begged while sobbing and Elena nodded reassuring her as she hugged her.

Elena’s wheels were turning inside her head. She had to wait for five more months.

In those months, Elena taught Katherine English and everything a child needs. She also warned her about Klaus and what she had to do for the sake of the timeline. Then Katherine learned of the deal Elena had made with the owner of their land and happily agreed to become a gardener of that manor.

Soon, it was time.

Katherine’s waters just broke and she was in labor, Elena like clockwork, found herself in front of the Petrova residence and watched and heard as Katherine yelled and waited when he saw Mr. Petrova walking outside of the house and a man in the shadows was waiting for him when Elena realized what the shadow of the man was grew angry.

This man was selling his granddaughter to slavery!

She grew very angry. She wore her hood of her cloak and walked up to them.

“Hey!” She yelled gaining their attention.

“That child belongs with its mother!” She yelled in perfect Bulgarian and by the end of her sentence she was in front of them punched Mr. Petrova and then used her elbow and elbowed him and then with a twirled she threw the human trafficker to the ground and with her telekinesis she held the baby mid air before grabbed her.

“Shh! It’s okay, you’re be with your mama soon enough, happy birthday, Nadia.” Elena whispered to the baby as she kissed her and took off her hood and smiled at the baby.

The trafficker was unconscious while Mr. Petrova wasn’t, he saw her face.

“Katerina?” He asked horrified.

“No! My name is Elena. And this is for your granddaughter, dick!” Elena said in Bulgarian before she spatted before kicking him in the gut and then sucker punching him to the unconscious oblivion.

She walked towards the house only to see a bloody and exhausted Katherine running out of the house screaming for her father only to see Elena holding the newborn and she fall on her knees and started to cry in relief.

“You need to go back to bed or you’ll bleed. You need a week to heal before you are even able to walk.” Elena advised Katherine who shook her head.

“No! Now! We leave now or else my father will kill us.” Katherine said between sobs and breathing hard.

“Okay, get your cloak and we are going!” Elena said as she helped Katherine up on her feet and walked her inside the house.

Elena was looking at it like it was museum and for her it sort of was.

Katherine carefully looked for her mother, sister and older brother but found none, everyone was busy gathering the sheets from the bloody birth. It was easy for the two look alikes to slip away quietly.

That day was the first of many times would Katherine and Nadia teleported.

It was the beginning of a new life for Katerina Petrova and her daughter Nadia Petrova.

The town was kind to them, Katherine worked in the Manor as a gardener and raised her daughter with Elena’s help for almost two years. Katherine learned and researched everything she could on magic and Elena taught her everything she knew about it and combat. Katherine’s magic made her a new ally, a witch that lived next door to them, Alexia Bishop.

Alexia was a huge help to the two girls with everything magic and remedies. Alexia taught Katherine earth magic and potions that Elena didn’t know. Alexia was the first person that the girls trusted enough to tell her the whole truth.

On year three, Klaus and Elijah showed up and Katherine was introduced to them by a compelled owner of the Manor, that was when Klaus started courting her.

Katherine was reporting back to Elena everything and kept her daughter a secret while Elena managed to alter her appearance so people won’t start telling Klaus that there are two of them instead of one.

Elena was playing with Nadia in the small garden of the house when Elijah Mikaelson appeared in front of them.

“Yes, little one, this is a rose! You are very smart!” Elena praised Nadia who had pointed to a red rose and said;

“Rosy”

“You have an adorable child.” Elijah noted and Elena looked up to him and smiled.

“Thank you, kind sir. She’s my pride and joy.” Elena played along and Elijah smiled.

“You have any more children?” Elijah asked and Elena smiled.

“Yes, twin girls, older than her, their names are Miranda and Talia. They live with my husband a few towns over. I’m here helping my family.” Elena said keeping up the lie she had agreed upon with Katherine if anyone showed up in their home.

“Oh! How wonderful! How old are they?”

“Six years old, sir. Not to sound rude but who are you sir?” Elena asked as she hugged Nadia close to her protectively and looked at Elijah’s eyes as they studied her.

“Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Lord Elijah.”

“Nice to meet you, my lord. You’ll have to excuse me I have to prepare lunch for my family. It was wonderful meeting you.” Elena said as she grabbed her honorary niece and walked inside the home and pretended to start making lunch.

Couple weeks later Katherine ran inside the house later at night.

“It’s happening!” She said out of breath and Elena nodded as she handed Nadia to her mother and started stripping from her old fashion attire to the same clothes she had come here three years ago and loaded her weapons.

“You try to negotiate with him, I’ll be in the trees and if he doesn’t make a deal then I’ll have to teleport us and hide you in time.” Elena said to Katherine who nodded as she inhaled her daughter’s smell and kissed her head while rocking her.

“It’s going to work!” Elena reassured a stressed Katherine who nodded too excitedly to be real.

Just then Katherine handed her hand to Elena who injected her with the poison Katherine had spelled with her magic and has been injecting herself for a year now. Since of autoimmune diseases were appearing, like thinning of the hair, loss of melanin in her skin, nails breaking easily and growing tired more easily.

Katherine stopped running as Elijah yelled her name. She turned around and was face to face with Elijah.

“I give up!” Katherine exclaimed as she kneeled on the ground to catch her breath.

“It’s a wise choice, Katerina.” Elijah said before Katherine let out a piercing scream and she touched her forehead to the ground.

“AGHHHHHHH!” She yelled as she looked up Elijah saw her eyes and nose bleeding.

Elena looked alerted from her position on the tree. That wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Katerina!” Elijah yelled at her shocked.

Suddenly Katherine’s eyes became stone cold and blue, she looked at Elijah stood up and said;

“Beware the power of one’s elements, child of time, there are prices to pay for altering one’s life. You are the Flame keeper but that doesn’t make you a Commander, child. Beware of your choices or your daughters and their daughters and their daughters will cry tears of blood and despair. Beware your actions, you hold the key of time in your hands but you must know that seeking to return home won’t be possible. Death is coming and always will, you can’t avert it whatever you do.” Katherine spoke loud and clear and looked at Elijah but then she looked at the trees. As if she was speaking to them.

Once she was done talking she blinked and her eyes returned back to normal and looked confused for a second before breaking down and crying.

“Katerina! What happened? What was that?” Elijah asked as he kneeled before her.

“It’s my future….my descendents…oh god! There is no way out of it! Nothing!” Katherine cried in despair and looked at Elijah as her nose started to bleed again.

Elena had had enough of this! Whoever was warning her was lying! She needs to take her friends back to their timeline! She needs to make those videos and letter happen!

Katherine as if she read Elena’s mind stood up with Elijah’s help and said;

“I need to speak with Niklaus, it’s important. Take me to him.” Katherine said serious.

Elena watched from her hiding spot with furrowed eyebrows. What was she up to?

In the Manor that used to be Daniel’s Manor Klaus was waiting for Katherine and Elijah in his study.

“So you finally decided to give up?” Klaus asked in mockery.

“No, I decided to bargain.” She said as she took a knife out of her boot and sliced her hand and let the blood dripped.

“Smell my blood, does it smell healthy?” She asked them rhetorically.

Klaus and Elijah smelled it and they looked shocked at her.

“You’re sick.”

“Indeed, my blood won’t help you. You need to wait for 500 years for the next shadow self. My daughter is being taken care of by my sister but she’ll have children and so on, keep an eye the upcoming generations. Just let me go and raise my daughter.” Katherine said and Klaus looked at her studying her.

“How long would you live?”

“Maybe a year…physicians say I’m close to dying.” Katherine lied easily and Klaus looked angry.

“Niklaus, I get you are angry, you needed my blood for god knows what, but how should I feel? My whole life is slipping between my fingers and my daughter would be left alone in the cold and big world! Trust me, if I could give you most of my blood to do whatever you need and then spent the rest of my remaining life with my family I would but I can’t because my blood is bad, it won’t work.” Katherine said to Klaus in a pleading and urgent tone.

Elijah and Klaus looked at her and they could smell that something was off about her.

“Alright, but answer me this Katerina, how did you know what my brother and I needed you for?” Klaus asked her in a suspicious manner.

“Well, I’m a witch, I knew of you and heard the stories, then you started courting me. Me, a gardener and an unwed mother, at first I truly wanted to believe you might have liked me but as the days went buy small things you did proved that you only wanted me for my blood and I was okay, as far as, my child, my family is safe from you and your anger I would even give you my life but my blood is bad, but you are immortal you have the ability to wait a few years. Please, don’t kill my daughter, Klaus! She’s your only hope for a good doubleganger!” Katherine pleaded Klaus and Klaus saw it, saw the true worry of a mother and he was crashed but the memory of how his mother used to protect him as a child and pitied her.

“Alright, don’t beg no more, it sounds pathetic and you are not one of those people. I won’t harm you or your family only because you will provide me with a new doubleganger! Now, go! Leave us and enjoy the mercy I casted upon you!” Klaus yelled at her semi enraged and Katherine nodded in thanks, bowed and rushed out of the Manor and into her house.

Elijah watched Klaus as he sat above the fireplace thinking.

“Brother? Are you sure you can wait?” Elijah asked in disbelief.

“I have no choice, brother, she’s sick, even dying! Her blood is useless to me.” Klaus said in a disappointed tone and then walked out of the room leaving Elijah alone.

Katherine run to her home and saw Elena shushing a little Nadia and rushed to hug and kiss her daughter and Elena.

“He let me go! I’m free!” Katherine exclaimed in happiness and Elena smiled.

“Let’s hope so, I’ll stay for a little longer to see if you need me.” Elena said smiling and Katherine smiled.

“Quick question, what was this prophecy you spoke? What happened out there? Because I’m sure as hell wasn’t for your future, it sounded more for mine.” Elena asked Katherine worried and Katherine sighed as she sat down, suddenly the physical and emotional tiredness catching up to her.

“I don’t know what it was. One minute I was facing Elijah the next I was feeling as if my brain was numb and tingly then like something pushed my mind and soul aside and took over my limps. As it spoke I saw everything you showed me only different, your friends were lying dead in the bunker and flames were all around them, the sky was red and you stood in the middle in bloody clothes crying but a shadow was looming over you, it called itself the Dark Commander.” Katherine said in a fearful tone as her eyes became distant and looked at the wall behind Elena as her mind played those scenes again.

Elena looked horrified and sad even in despair.

“So, I won’t be able to help them? I won’t be able to return to their time?” She asked Katherine despair and she started to cry.

“Maybe that their destiny, maybe it was meant to happen, they were meant to die in that future.” Katherine said in an attempt to console her descendant.

“IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THEIR DESTINY! Katherine, you don’t understand! Caroline and Alaric were meant to open a school for young supernatural beings, Klaus and Elijah were meant to reunite their family, Klaus was meant to become a father to the most impressive young woman! Jeremy was meant to recruit troubled young supernatural beings and guide them to the school! You were…your future actually was constantly changing, from worse to bad, to good to better. When I was fourteen when we defeated the Master that I begged the Doctor to show me my friends’ futures and he did. I saw it, it wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t deadly either. I need to make that happen!” Elena yelled at Katherine in despair.

Katherine hugged Elena as the teen in her arms cried.

“Why? Why can’t I just save them? Why? They don’t deserve this! Not even Elijah or Klaus or any of their siblings.” She cried in Katherine’s arms.

“Maybe you can’t but I can. You know we look alike so much that you could say we are the same person. I go back and I warn them, get them back or something!” Katherine suggested with a smile.

“Do it! Get them back to 2009 and leave them at my house. Tell them to stay there and my husband and daughter will come by and write done his experiences to keep in records.” Elena said smiling through her tears.

“And what about you?” Katherine asked confused.

“I’ll stay and pretend to be you, move us somewhere that Klaus can’t find us.” Elena said excited, some small glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

Katherine agreed after she put little Nadia to bed and Elena helped her prepare. The two doubleganger who had become family against all odds and Fates’ planning hugged goodbye and wished each other good luck.

Katherine teleported away to 2149, she stumbled to her feet from the force and she fell in the arms of someone and they tumbled down.

“Elena? What are you wearing? Weren’t you in the kitchen?” The voice of a worried Klaus made Katherine jump away from him and look alerted and then lose the train of thoughts for a few seconds.

“I’m not Elena, I’m Katerina, she send me to get you home. Sorry for following on you like that, it’s my first time teleporting. The years have been kind to you, Klaus, thank you for sparing my family.” Katherine said as she shook her head and finally found her footing and Klaus looked at her confused.

“I didn’t…” Klaus said unsure.

“Oh! Yeah, the changes of one’s timeline take a while to change, Elena used to say that. Warning, you are going to have a headache, keep your temper at bay and let the memories run through you like a river, it hurts less that way.” Katherine advised him with a kind smile and Klaus nodded.

It was surreal to see Katherine looking so innocent and young, smelling like…a dying human.

“You are dying.”

“Yeah, that’s why you spared my life, my blood was useless for you but I…you’ll see once your memories come.” She said smiling sadly at him and her eyes shone with an emotion Klaus could identify as platonic love.

Then her eyes settled to Rebekah who looked at her weary and she let a huge smile.

“Rebekah! You hair looks way better now than it did…well this morning…for me at least. This…century looks good on both of you, I’m glad!” Katherine said to Rebekah and then Klaus as she turned to face Damon and Stefan and Elena’s best friends.

“You two must be Damon and Stefan, I want to apologize for everything previous timeline me did to both of you. Honestly, I had three siblings, an older brother and a younger sister I used to be great sister to them until I got with child and my family slowly shunned me, I believe my need to get between you derived from my sour mood of never having such a sibling love that matched yours. And I’m truly sorry, will you forgive me?” Katherine asked in a truthful tone and Damon and Stefan didn’t say a thing and Katherine nodded, she had done a number on them, they needed time.

Then her eyes settled on Caroline and Jeremy.

“I’m sorry that I killed you both. Elena says that we can alter the events a little but we are not sure how much but it’s in my future.”

She looked at Bonnie and smiled shyly.

“My neighbor Alexia is a very big fun of your family Miss Bennett, it’s an honor to meet you.” Katherine said smiling and nodded her head to Bonnie who looked at her in disbelief.

“I know it’s hard to believe that me standing here isn’t the version of Katherine you guys met, the version that made your lives hell, because I’ve seen those memories, Elena showed me everything she has lived through. And I apologize in advance for everything I won’t be able to divert the actions already made…I might not be able to save you Caroline from vampirism but at least I’ll make sure to give you a choice if I chose to become a vampire. But we need to go! All of you, make a chain with your hands and once I dial the coordinates and I grab the first person’s hand.” Katherine said with an apologetic tone at first and then by the end she had a commanding tone, like a mother talking to her child.

Everyone heard her and linked their hands with one another and Klaus was the first in line and he extended his hands to Katherine, she looked at him and chuckled;

“A day ago I was petrified of you now I’m saving your ass, as Elena used to say.” Katherine said and Klaus chuckled too but they united their hands.

Katherine watched the countdown;

1

2

3

And their surroundings fizzled and changed and shifted in seconds suddenly their surroundings settled to light browns, dark blues and cream whites and soon they could see furniture.

They were in the Gilbert Household.

“Elena told me to, to tell you, to stay here and not go away.” Katherine said as she was trying to regain focus on her task but she was dizzy and she felt nauseated.

“Where is she? Why can’t she come home?” Jeremy asked worried.

“Something is keeping her between my time and 2149, she was allowed one trip to 2007 but that was it. She needs to find what is keeping her. There was this being that used me as its vessel to deliver a warning to Elena, that she had no right to play God and not to upset the timeline more. I think she’s being punished for saving my daughter from being sold to slavery and me from turning into your version of Katherine. I also think she’s been punished for what she’s about to try…she wants to stop the Death Wave, she wants to save all the Clans but the bunker that is meant to save them isn’t big enough. She’s trying to make sure other bunkers that exist underground are livable and interconnected. I think this mission of hers will be the death of her.” Katherine said with eyes that started to water. She cared about Elena she grown to call her family, her sister. And she could see how most of the people around her loved her too and respected her.

“I have never seen an Elemental getting punished but what I felt when that thing was speaking through me, the potential futures I saw and felt…my skin was on fire, my brain couldn’t fathom the sheer amount of pain I was in and it gave up trying to process, if this is how Elena feels on the daily, this overwhelming amount of information circling in her head, I don’t know how she’s not crawling on the floor crying. I thought I was a survivor but turns out she’s the survivor. She loves you all, she wants all of you to achieve what you are meant to achieve. When she realized that she couldn’t leave my time she broke down crying. None of you were meant to know this side of her and she feels guilty for putting you into this. Whatever question you have write it down and once everything is settled please give it her and she’ll answer what she can. Keep the papers on you at all times just in case the timeline does change, that way you prevent it from disappearing.” Katherine said as she finished with a semi sad semi emotion restricted tone as she tried not to cry at the memory of the pain her mind was as she crumbled before Elijah the previous night.

It was still fresh and it hurt, ironically.

“So, you are helping us?” Stefan asked in an incredulous tone.

“Yes, I am…or I was. My job here is done, stay safe, goodbye!” Katherine said as she quickly typed the coordinates and she teleported away.

She appeared in her living room and saw Elena bouncing little Nadia as she whined.

“Mama!” Nadia shrieked and extended her fists towards Katherine who got the Time Vortex Manipulator off her back and she walked towards her and grabbed her in her arms.

“It’s done, they are home.” Katherine answered Elena’s unvoiced question.

Elena slammed on her chair and she started to cry in relief.

Katherine silently watched and smiled in pity, poor girl…

“What’s next, Elena?” Katherine asked and Elena looked at her.

“Well, you asked me to find a new home for us but Elijah came by and thought I was you and said that Klaus has already left town and he plans to keep his word and leave you alone and he plans to make sure that Klaus keeps his word. He really had taken a liking in you.” Elena said with a small watery smile.

“So, we don’t have to move?” Katherine asked a little lost.

“You continue living here…oh and maybe start selling some of the flowers you grow in your garden for extra income in the market.” Elena said smiling to Katherine as she stood up and she was about to retire to her room.

“What about you?” Katherine asked a little afraid, she deeply didn’t want Elena to leave them alone.

“I’ll keep trying to figure out what else I need to do here in order to be allowed back.” Elena said with a tired sigh.

“What if you stayed without having to go back and maybe when Nadia’s birthday is up you try to leave. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, you are family.” Katherine said serious and with a kind look in her eyes and tone.

“Thank you, it means a lot. Maybe I’ll do what you say. Good night, Katherine and Nadia.” Elena said tiredly as she kissed Nadia’s forehead and squeezed Katherine’s shoulder before turning back and going to her room.

She fell asleep crying.

Elena would spent the following five years living with Katherine and her daughter, she kept on trying to teleport every year on Nadia’s birthday but she was failing, she would get nose bleeds and splitting headaches she even broke her arm once.

Nadia was eight years old when Katherine’s self inflicted illness caught up with her and Elena remembered that there was a vampire with the name Vale Milofs that turned her according to future Katherine’s letter. Elena then asked from Alexia to help her locate with Vale guy, it didn’t take long, Vale was in town because he was playing in a play.

She went to find him, she explained to him the whole ordeal of her sister and Vale was willing to help her. Katherine was turned into a vampire. Vale was confused as to why he felt like he was doing the right thing by turning one out of the two unknown sisters but his gut feeling was telling him that it was the right thing.

Vale turning Katherine started a new friendship between the sire, the sired and her family. He was checking in on her and helping Elena with training Katherine.

Soon, he was considered the Uncle, Nadia never had and wanted.

Nadia was twelve years old when Vale was visiting them when Elena and Vale were cooking a lavish meal when the door knocked and it was a distress Lesley.

“Lesley? What is going on?” Elena asked worried and Lesley started crying.

“It’s Daniel! He doesn’t wake up! I know he’s like you, Elena, why isn’t he waking up?” Lesley asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, this has never happened to me. Take me to him, now!” Elena exclaimed as she took Lesley’s hand and dragged her out in the rain only for Vale to throw her cape at her and Elena to catch it before throwing a goodbye at him.

Two minutes later, Katherine and Nadia walked in the house drenched and laughing when they see Vale without Elena.

“Daniel is sick, he isn’t waking up. His house maid said something about being like Elena, what does she mean? Isn’t Elena your sister thus a witch, like you before you were turned?” Vale asked a little confused and suspicious.

“Do you promise not to say anything to anyone? Not Elijah or your sire Rebekah?” Katherine challenged him and Vale tilted his head in confusion and suspicion.

“Of course!” Vale exclaimed as he rushed over to her and now only the table was keeping them apart.

Katherine noticed the change in his demeanor and his smell changed, she studied him for a second before she sighed and gave up;

“She’s not my sister, she’s my descended. She came here to protect my daughter from my father selling my Nadia to slaver and me from Klaus’ wrath. She’s no witch she’s an Elemental Guardian and so was Daniel, they are meant protect the world.” Katherine said with a small voice and Vale blinked confused.

“Oh! I’ll need time to digest that. But I won’t tell anyone! You, Katherine, you are my family! I love you and Nadia as my own, why would you think I stuck around!” Vale said as he walked around the table to Katherine and Nadia, then cupped Katherine’s cheeks and as he finished his sentence with a kind and excited tone before kissing her passionately and then looked at Nadia who was giggling and kneeled before her and hugged her.

“Katherine, would you do me the owner of allowing me to court your?” Vale said with a small smile since Katherine had kissed him back.

“YES! Wait! You really don’t mind Elena not being a witch?” Katherine exclaimed but stopped herself from total happiness when she thought of all the ways she was making Elena vulnerable and Vale might betray them.

“I don’t care if Elena is a troll, if she’s not going to hurt you or Nadia I’m okay with it! And honestly, I love Elena like a sister and I really want her to be happy.” Vale said with a smile and Katherine smiled again.

Lesley and Elena rushed to the Manor in the rain under the full moon’s light.

Elena and Lesley walked inside and Lesley took her to the Master Bedroom where she saw Daniel sprawled on his bed with his eyes looking up and emotionless, his skin was grey and glittering in the from high fever.

“Lesley, what happened?” Elena asked a little confused and then she turned to Lesley and saw her being held at gun point by a Time Agent.

“He made me, Elena! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! He killed him!” Lesley cried ashamed of herself and in fear.

“Elena Gilbert, you are hard one to find. Name’s Camil. Now surrender and I’ll let the human go.” Camil said smirking with a murderous look.

“How about I kill you and free Lesley myself? Let her go and we fight equally.” Elena asked ironically and then looked at Camil as her eyes turned icy blue and the house started to shake. Camil threw Lesley on the side and poor house maid run away, presumable to Katherine’s house.

The moment Lesley left the house Elena with her palm turned upwards and a little closed and an abrupt upward movement an entire wall made out of stone broke through the wooden floor and trapped Camil inside it.

“I’d like to see how you get out of this one.” Elena yelled with a smirk as she put her hands to her hips and waited.

“You’ll see…” Camil said with the same smirk and cocky tone he’s been using since he met Elena a couple minutes ago.

Elena rolled her eyes but said nothing. Sound of some sort of tool hitting the rock was heard and Elena held herself from laughing.

“Really? Dig your way out of it? Waste of time, dick!” Elena said smirking and her tone was very close to the sarcastic and self-absorbed tone OG Katherine would have used.

Elena raised her hands and turned her palms facing each other in a stop sign and with swift and slow movement pushed them together, the rocky cage’s walls came closer and closer and the sound of pleading and no’s were heard.

Just before the cage closed on its own the sound of running was heard and door was thrown open by Vale and Alexia with Katherine battle ready;

“ELENA!” The one witch and the two vampires yelled in horror but in no time;

The sound of stone crushing bones and flesh then blood splashing everywhere and mostly on Elena and the late Daniel was the only sight they saw and heard.

Elena turned to them and looked at her shocked, her palms touching each other.

“What did you do?!” Alexia asked horrified.

“I killed a Time Agent that murdered my own people, a fellow Guardian, I avenged his death, Alexia, there was no other choice.” Elena said with a steady almost emotionless tone as she looked at Alexia but her eyes spoke volumes, they were watery and ready to spill their sorrowful tears.

Katherine rushed to her and hugged her tight not carrying if she got blood on her dress, just then Elena grumbled in Katherine’s arms.

“It’s okay. It’s over, you’re safe!” Katherine said in a comforting and mothering tone as they sat down on the floor.

“I’m sorry for you loss, Elena.” Vale said serious and apologetic.

“Thank you.” Elena said sniffling in Katherine’s arms.

“Is Lesley safe?” Elena asked after a few minutes of total silence and crying.

“Yes, she’s with Nadia, she’s pretty shaken up, her master just died.” Vale said serious and a little sad because Lesley seemed to like Daniel as a friend.

“We need to bury their bodies.” Alexia said with a sad sigh, she liked Daniel, he was a kind and fair Lord.

“Alright, I and Katherine will deal with the Time Agent, we arrange a normal funeral for Daniel.” Vale said with a sigh as he looked at Elena and she nodded as she reached her hand and did the same gesture to build the stony cage only in reverse and the stone walls fall revealing a gruesome sight that made everyone groan in disgust.

Katherine and Vale got the body and then Alexia and Elena started cleaning the blood.

Hours later as the sun came up the group that called itself family had just finished cleaning and burying the dead.

They walked home where they saw Lesley sleeping in Elena’s bed with dried tears in her eyes. Nadia was trying to make tea for breakfast.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Katherine asked her daughter.

“Aunt Lesley was crying all night, she needs tea to calm down.” Nadia explained in a whisper.

Katherine and everyone smiled proudly of how well they raised Nadia.

Nadia brought the tea near to Lesley and softly shook her, Lesley woke up and grabbed the tea it was offered.

“You’ll be alright, Lesley, we will arrange a better life for you and a very beautiful funeral for Daniel.” Elena said as she walked over to her and hugged her.

“He was my father, Elena, he wasn’t just my master.” Lesley said serious and a little angry.

“WHAT?” Everyone exclaimed and Lesley smiled.

“He fathered me when he was younger, fourteen years old, I became his servant because he offered to give me a home in exchange, my mother died giving birth to me, Elena! Let me grieve alright?” Lesley yelled at Elena and run out.

Alexia run after the young girl.

It was hours later when Alexia and Lesley returned and she was calmer.

“Father, has a will, he left the house and his money to me, you can keep your job Katherine. Now, help me with my father’s funeral, and Elena I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Lesley said as she sat down.

“Well, Lady Lesley, let’s get down to it.” Elena said smiling.

“What?” Lesley, Vale, Alexia and Katherine with Nadia asked confused.

“It’s a thing we say in 21st century to motivate us to do something.” Elena tried to explain and everyone ohed.

They spent the rest of the day they prepared a funeral by sundown the funeral was ready, it was perfect, many people showed up in the service and cried along with Lesley who spoke a few words for him and told everyone of her true parentage, to say they were shocked would have been an underestimate.

Katherine went next to her and said loudly;

“Lord Daniel Collinwood, wanted his daughter to learn how it is to earn your money, to be good with something other than wining and dining in lavish parties! Lord Daniel Collinwood, loved his daughter very much! He loved you all very much, so, don’t attack his daughter by saying she lies because she’s not.” Katherine said loudly and everyone shut up.

Lesley nodded thankful towards Katherine with offered an encouraging smile before walking back to her seat.

After the funeral everyone resumed their duties and Katherine with Vale were planning on saying to Elena, Nadia and Alexia and Lesley about their blossoming romance.

The family took it very well and wished them well. They celebrated by singing and playing card games, Elena had made for them a previous Christmas.

The years went by Lesley became the new and fair Lady of Collinwood Manor and soon she was married to the son of a friend of Vale’s, a witch friend, his first friend after his transition. Nadia became 11 years old and Alexia with Katherine and Lesley’s husband, Marcus, started teaching her magic.

On Nadia’s birthday as always, Elena planned on trying to return to 2149 again but Vale stopped her from doing so saying how he wanted her to attend their wedding this spring, so Elena stayed.

The wedding was wonderful, Elena was so happy that after the service in Collinwood Manor Elena decided to take a picture of them all with her phone, no one questioned the technological marvel before them since they knew Elena was from the future send to help them.

On Nadia 12th birthday there was a Blood Full Moon and Nadia seemed to be on edge complaining of the energies around her being tense and thick.

Elena decided to try as always to teleport and after a teary goodbyes and Katherine and Nadia promising to keep accounts of everything historic happening like all the other times, Elena pressed the coordinates she had many times typed the past 12 years.

Suddenly, she disappeared from the Manor and she was brought back to the bunker in 2149.

She fell to her knees crying in happiness and then she was confused, why now?

She stood up only to see the computer flickering and static. She felt off as her eyesight became blurry and oval shaped as if she had been doing drugs or something. She turned around and she saw Van Gogh and Jasper Jordan, they were staring at her with small smiles.

“Vincent? Jasper? Why are you here? How are you here? Am I dead?” Elena asked worried and Vincent smiled as he walked up to them and hugged Elena.

“No, you’re unconscious but safe in your bunker, dear! Just know that the Spirits allowed you back. Be careful what you change though.” Vincent said with a wise and serious tone his arms still around Elena.

“Thank you! I will definitely!” Elena said thankful as she hugged Vincent tight.

“Jasper?” Elena asked as she hesitantly as she walked up to him.

“Hello, Elena, it’s nice to see you!” Jasper said with tears in his eyes.

The two people hugged tight and Elena started to cry again.

“Please be careful who you save, some people aren’t worth saving. Some aren’t even meant to be saved. Fix the bunkers but keep them as a secret, let the Conclave happen and then let Clarke and Bellamy with Octavia know about it, not Kane or Abbey. You can trust Monty, Harper and Raven too if you want.” Jasper advised her seriously and with a tone that fooled Elena that Jasper hadn’t changed at all since his death.

Although his eyes seemed older and wiser.

“I won’t! I promise! Thank you! Thank you both! Thank you both for allowing me to fix my mistakes.” Elena said exclaiming thankful as she hugged Jasper tight and then Vincent.

Just as she let Vincent go she gasped awake in the bottom floor of her bunker.

Just then the door knocked and Elena turned and looked at it and smiled determinedly.

Time to save 2149!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it? What do you think it will happen when Elena manages to change 2149?
> 
> How will the Mystic Falls gang take the whole Katherine being on their side?
> 
> Tell me in your comments!
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Vicky Tzalachani
> 
> Wattpad: Vicky1599
> 
> Instaram: Vickytzalachani
> 
> Tik Tok: MidnightBlueViolet

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Tell me in your comments!


End file.
